


Musíš být silnější, aby to bylo lepší

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drug Use, F/M, Family Fluff, Greg in a Good Friend, John is a Bit Not Good, Light Angst, M/M, Mary-Friendly, Molly is a Good Friend, Mutual Pining, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Off-screen Character Death, Parent!lock, Polyamory, Rehab, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sherlock is a Mess, Suicidal Thoughts, Sussex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Mary je mrtvá, John rozzuřený a Sherlock ztracený, jejich cesty se ve zlém rozdělují.Májí-li mít ještě nějakou šanci, musí na sobě oba zapracovat, John musí přestat sám sobě lhát a Sherlock se musí naučit žít sám za sebe a pro sebe, bez závislosti nejen na drogách. Má-li být jejich život ještě někdy být lepší, musejí prokázat, že jsou silnější než jejich slabosti.Povídka je volně inspirována texty dvou písniček, které jsem nedávno slyšela, odehrává se post-TST a ignoruje TLD i TFP.





	1. Silnější

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola je inspirována a obsahuje text písně "Stronger", jejímiž autory jsou Craig Wiseman, Karen Poole a Steve Lipson.  
> Doporučuju si jí i poslechnout pro navození správné atmosféry, třeba zde:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gONDVKJ4Tg>

Running out of options  
Running out of time  
Running out of easy ways of things to say  
Nothing left but goodbye  
Baby please forgive me  
If I act so surprised  
I thought that we were stronger than that  
I thought that we were stronger than that  
I though that we would fight it a little harder than we did  
To find a way to just keep hanging on  
I can't believe it's gone

Sherlock opíral hlavu o okenní tabulku a sledoval kapky deště, stékající po skle. Vlastně ani nechápal, proč se nechal přesvědčit, aby tohle podstoupil, ale teď seděl v Lestradově zánovním Volvu a nechal se dobrovolně odvážet na odvykačku.

Rádio naladěné na jakousi komerční stanici začalo hrát nějakou kytarovou předehru, pak zpěvákův hlas spustil a jako by mluvil detektivovi z duše. I jemu už došly možnosti, jak udržet Johna ve svém životě, jejich společný čas se vyčerpal a už není jak to změnit.

Uplynulo šest týdnů od chvíle, kdy Mary vykrvácela na podlaze Londýnského akvária, pět od jejího pohřbu, kde se raději držel v pozadí mimo Johnovo zorné pole. A třicet dnů od chvíle, kdy přišel k Johnovým dveřím prosit za odpuštění a poníženě se zeptat, zda mu může být nějak nápomocný. Jenže, John ho nechtěl ani vidět a své odmítnutí i dopis, který byl drsným sbohem, poslal po Molly Hooperové.

 

Sherlockovi se tím kusem papíru zhroutil svět. Veškeré úsilí v posledních několika letech napínal k udržení Johnova štěstí a bezpečí a najednou byl zbytečný.

Dva dny strávil prakticky bez hnutí na pohovce v Baker Street, stále příliš v šoku a pak vytočil Wigginsovo číslo. Proč by měl tomu sladkému volání chemického zapomnění odolat? Jako by tu byl ještě někdo, kdo by to ocenil.

Mycroftovu bdělému oku unikal celé tři dny, pak se jeho vše vidoucí bratr zjevil na Baker Street a zkoušel domluvy a posléze i výhrůžky. Jenže jeho moc byla tentokrát omezená, mohl sice Sherlockovu zase zapovědět přístup ke svěřeneckému fondu, ale dnes měl detektiv vlastní peníze ze své konzultantské činnosti – na plánované sebezničení to bohatě stačilo.

Mycroft tedy vytáhl domněle těžší kalibr: podle dávné dohody s Lestradem, smí Sherlock k případům Scotland Yardu jen, pokud bude čistý, za těhto okolností nezbývá staršímu bratrovi nic jiného, než informovat inspektora o bratrově obnoveném návyku.

„Posluž si drahý Mycrofte! Už jsem ty tupce na Yardu informoval, že jejich případy až do odvolání neberu!“

„Ach Sherlocku! Proč jsi mě neposlechl a musel ses citově angažovat? Copak John Watson stojí za to, abys zničil všechno, cos už dokázal?“

Sherlock na něj chvíli zíral a pak pomalu odpověděl: „Já se naopak hodlám tvé rady konečně držet a dělám vše proto, abych už zůstal sám. Takže vypadni!“

Lestrade dorazil za další dva dny, ale našel dveře do bytu zamčené. Na klepání Sherlock pouze zařval, že snad dal jasně najevo, že svou spolupráci s Yardem končí.

Následující den se inspektor vrátil i s Molly, připraveni se Sherlockem promluvit, případně i vyrazit dveře, pokud je nepustí dovnitř, ale byt byl prázdný, ptáček mezitím uletěl.

Hledali ho celý následující týden, ani Mycroftovy pouliční kamery nebyly mnoho platné, protože se Sherlock z jejich dohledu dokázal ztratit.

S pomocí členů bezdomovecké sítě prohledali desítky squattů a jiných známých útulků narkomanů, Lestrade uhodil na Wigginse, ale ten Sherlocka neviděl od prodeje posledních zásob.

Už byli úplně v koncích, když si Molly vzpomněla, jak před ní Sherlock zmínil ještě jednu ze svých četných skrýší – bývalou márnici u sv. Jiří na Východě ve Wappingu.

Vzala sebou jen Grega, protože to dost možná byla jen další slepá ulička. Když se blížili k polorozpadlému domečku, který se krčil ve stínu Hawksmoorova majestátního kostela, sotva se dalo věřit, že by si to místo někdo dobrovolně vybral za útočiště, ale nahlédnutím dovnitř neměli co ztratit.

Před vchodem se válel řetěz, který měl držet dveře a vedle něj otevřená kladka, která ho původně držela na místě, ležela opodál. Inspektor jí vzal do ruky: „Někdo sem určitě lezl, jenže tuhle věc by odmázlo i pětiletý dítě.“

„Sherlocku! Jsi tady?“ zakřičela zoufale Molly a vstoupila dovnitř. Lestrade jí následoval a svítil baterkou.

Prostora byla na své skromné rozměry překvapivě zavalená bordelem, museli dávat pozor, kam šlapou. Ve střeše vězela velká díra a snad jen opačný konec místnosti měl jakés, takés krytí před nepřízní počasí. Panovalo tu ticho a nic se ani nehnulo.

Molly bezradně pokrčila rameny a její společník ještě jednou zoufale zašajnoval baterkou po prostoru, když náhle oba upoutalo cosi nepatřičně bílého v nejzazším rohu.

Byla to bledá ruka, která volně visela pře spadlý, zčernalý trám na hromadě další suti ze zborceného krovu, tělo které k ní patřilo, nebylo za tou haldou vůbec vidět.

Molly s Gregem vyrazili kupředu, přeskakovali trámy, cihly, rozbité střešní tašky i spadané větvě, jen aby byli u něj, protože ty dlouhé, hubené prsty téměř jistě patřily Sherlockovi.

Ležel tam v provlhlé, špinavé mikině, nepřirozeně bledý s promodralými rty. Molly se k němu ihned sklonila, zatím co Greg vytáhl z kapsy mobil a začal vytáčet 999.

„Žije!“ oznámila úlevně mladá patoložka s prsty na Sherlockově krku, ale to byla snad jediná pozitivní informace, kterou o něm mohla říct.

Předloktí neslo stopy vpichů, ale to nebylo zdaleka všechno. Detektiv byl vyhublý, nebezpečně prochladlý, dehydratovaný a jeho sípavý dech naznačoval zápal plic.

Lestrade si svlékl bundu a zabalil Sherlocka do ní, než ho popadl a vynesl do parčíku před kostelem. Nechtěl ho znovu pokládat na studenou zem, tak ho dál držel v náruči a Molly ještě přes zuboženého detektiva přehodila svůj kabát.

„No tak Sherlocku, prober se! Zůstaň tady s náma.“ pleskal ho inspektor po tváři.

„Vydrž, záchranka je už na cestě!“

Pootevřel oči, ale nejspíš si vůbec neuvědomoval, kde a s kým právě je.

„Myslel jsem … že to zvládnem … spolu … Sbohem … Johne ...“

„Sakra, Sherlocku, ne! Prober se!“ spustil inspektor a Molly se přidala: „No tak, nesmíš to vzdát! Jsi daleko silnější, než myslíš! Neodcházej! Ještě ne!“

Ale to už před kostelem zastavila svítící a houkající sanitka a skupina zdravotníků ve výrazných oblecích pospíchala parčíkem směrem k nim.

 

Následujících osmačtyřicet hodin nebyl Sherlock při vědomí déle než pár vteřin. V nemocnici do něj pumpovali léky, které měly bojovat s účinky drog, zápalem plic i podvýživou a většinu času u jeho postele někdo seděl. Bohužel žádná z těch střídajících se osob nebyl John Watson.

Ke konci onoho druhého dne, když už bylo jasné, že Sherlock i tohle své setkání se smrtí přežije, se ustaraný Mycroft Holmes právě zvedal ze své židle, aby ho vystřídal detektiv inspektor Lestrade, když si povzdechl: „Správný postup by byl, poslat ho po propuštění z nemocnice někam na odvykačku, ale popravdě, nevěřím, že to bude mít nějaký efekt – když rezignoval i na případy, nevím, jak ho ještě motivovat, abych ho udržel naživu.“

„Přece nad ním nezlomíte hůl?“ zeptal se Lestrade, sám překvapen, jak ostře zní.

„Můžu ho sice dostat do léčebny proti jeho vůli, ale nemám čím ho přinutit, aby ten program opravdu podstoupil a nemůžu ho tam držet na věčné časy. A jakmile bude venku …“

„A co John?“ nadhodil opatrně inspektor.

„Ten člověk se k mému bratrovi už nikdy nepřiblíží! Když se poznali, věděl jsem, že Sherlocka změní buď k lepšímu nebo k horšímu a myslím, že už toho napáchal dost!“

„Nemyslíte, že tohle rozhodnutí by měli udělat oni dva?“

„Doktor Watson už se očividně rozhodl a podívejte se, k čemu to vedlo!“

„No, v tom máte částečně pravdu, ale jak ho budeme motivovat, aby zůstal čistý?“

„Já jsem v koncích detektive inspektore. Dočista v koncích!“

Lestrade se na politika zamračil a chtěl se hádat zda snad Mycroft hodlá bratra ponechat osudu, ale pak si uvědomil stopy vyčerpání na jeho tváři a řekl: „Víte co? Pusťte mě na tu židlí, přebírám hlídku!“

 

Po té, co starší Holmes opustil nemocniční pokoj, vytáhl Lestrade telefon a měl dlouhý hovor s Molly Hooperovou. Díky tomu, když se Sherlock o pár hodin později konečně probral, nesetkal se s tváří svého bratra, ukrytou za maskou pohrdavého chladu, ale právě s obličeji svých dvou přátel.

Ani inspektor ani patoložka sice nespustili litanie o tom, jak hloupý a nepoučitelný Sherlock je, ale tvářili se velice vážně.

„No, vítej zpátky hochu!“ kývl na něj Lestrade, ale Sherlock jen sklopil oči k pokrývce a pokusil se otočit na druhý bok. Jenže Molly obešla postel a spustila z druhé strany: „Ne, ne, Sherlocku, tak snadno se z toho nevykroutíš! Co sis myslel?“

„Jděte oba k čertu s tím svým samaritánstvím! Jste oba beznadějně single a potřebujete na někom spotřebovat své nevyužité ...“

„Sklapni!“ utnula ho překvapivě rázně Molly: „Tentokrát si nepomůžeš ven žádnou hnusnou, urážlivou dedukcí. Nečekej, že nás urazíš, abychom odešli.

Skoro jsi umřel, už zase! Takovéhle kousky nemůžeš provozovat donekonečna.“

„Doufal jsem, že to bude naposledy.“ zabručel detektiv.

„Tak to ses teda pěkně spletl! Vsadil jsem na tebe před devíti rokama svou kariéru, riskoval svý místo a ty jsi slíbil, že zůstaneš čistej!“

„Slíbil jsem, že nikdy nepřijdu na pozvání Yardu na místo činu zfetovaný. Když jsem věděl, že to nemůžu dodržet, přestal jsem brát vaše případy.“

„Už jsem ti to řekla jednou a zopakuju to znovu – jak se opovažuješ takhle pohrdat dary, které jsi dostal! Tvoje neobyčejné pozorovací a dedukční schopnosti, tvá inteligence, to všechno z tebe udělalo nejlepšího detektiva v Londýně, jak ty říkáš – detektivního konzultanta, jediného na světě! A ty to všechno zahodíš, pro co?“

„Ty víš, pro co!“

„Ne, to teda nevím! Mám si snad i já jít hodit mašli, protože mě nikdy nebudeš milovat? Ne, tak jako já tebe?“

vyhrkla Molly a najednou to bylo venku.

Sherlock znovu sklopil oči a intenzivně studovala záhyby na své dece. Pak pomalu začal: „Ne Molly, určitě ne, ale to není to samé.“

„Ne?“ opáčila ironicky a Greg na ní z druhé strany lůžka obdivně zíral, najednou to nebyla ta nesmělá, ušlápnutá dívka.

„Ne, protože, i kdybych tě dokázal milovat na oplátku, nebyl bych pro tebe dobrý, nedal bych ti život, jaký si zasloužíš. Je ti beze mě líp a brzo na to přijdeš – vlastně už to víš, nejsi žádný idiot a nakonec si najdeš někoho hodnějšího svých citů.“

„Netvrdím, že nemáš pravdu Sherlocku, ale nechápu, proč by to všechno, cos právě řekl o Molly, nešlo vztáhnout i na tebe!“ ozval se po vteřině ticha Lestrade.

„Protože John ...“

„K čertu s Johnem! Nezdá se, že by pro tebe v poslední době dělal něco dobrýho!“ vybuchl inspektor.

„Porušil jsem svou přísahu. Zavinil jsem smrt Mary. Má právo ...“ začal Sherlock, ale inspektor ho naštvaně přerušil: „Hovno má!“

„Já myslím, že jsi toho v posledních pár letech pro Johna udělal víc než dost. Myslím, že je na čase, aby si to srovnal v hlavě – a jestli to neudělá, tak nemá smysl, aby ses pro něj ničil!“ ozvala se Molly. Hovořila klidně, aby přibrzdila naštvaného Grega, ale pevně, aby dala Sherlockovi najevo, že to myslí vážně.

„A ty by sis měl uvědomit, že nejen nejsi všemocný, ale hlavně nejsi za všechno zodpovědný, rozhodně ne za činy druhých. Greg mi řekl, co se stalo v akváriu – byla to ta Norburyová, kdo střílel a byla to Mary, kdo se rozhodl, že tě zachrání. Tečka!“

„Ještě ne tečka!“ vstoupil do toho Lestrade: „Vím, jak tě trápí chlapče, že zemřela. Navzdory všemu jsi jí počítal mezi přátele, tak neplýtvej její obětí tím, že se snažíš umřít!“

Chvíli bylo ticho, než Sherlock zašeptal: „Ale já nevím, jak žít.“

„Tak se to naučíš, od čeho jsi génius!“ odpověděli mu inspektor i Molly svorně.

 

Sherlock tak přečkal pobyt v nemocnici, dokonce ani netrápil personál, co o něj pečoval, svými dedukcemi. Navštívit ho přišla paní Hudsonová, donesla mu své domácí sušenky a hubovala ho, že je příšerně hubený. Zašel Angelo a ujistil ho, že je v jeho podniku stále vítán.

Zastavil se provinile se tvářící Wiggins: „Hej Sheezo, co to mi to děláš? Takhle mě skřípli chlupatý a musel sem zavřít krám. Nebejt toho nóbl panáka, co si říká tvůj brácha, tak sem v lochu!“

„Hádám, že ti nabídl životní příležitost! Tak ji vezmi, máš na to!“

„Možná. A ty zas máš na víc než sjíždět ty moje sračky!“

Přišli rodiče, nehubovali, nevyčítali, jen prosili, aby se dal do pořádku. I Mycroft netypicky odložil svou kousavost, jen přinesl štos brožurek odvykacích klinik: „Detektiv inspektor Lestrade soudí, že bychom tě neměli z diskuze o tvé budoucnosti vynechávat, a že budeš ochotněji spolupracovat, pokud, pokud si svou příští destinaci vybereš sám.“

Sherlock by nejraději všechny ty letáky zamkl do nočního stolku a nechal je tam, ale Greg s Molly mu to nedovolili. Chodili za ním každý den, leckdy oba najednou a přiměli ho všechny ty materiály projít – dokonce přinesli i laptop, aby se mohl podívat na webovky všech těch detoxů a dostrkali ho k tomu, že si jeden opravdu vybral. Malou privátní kliniku na jižním pobřeží Anglie, pár mil západně od Eastbourne. Jejich léčebný program byl neortodoxní a zároveň velice přísný – neumožní detektivovi hloubat nad nesmrtelností chrousta, ale vyhne se všem těm neplodným skupinovým terapiím a všemu, co tak nenáviděl na ostatních odvykačkách.

 

Ty samé kapky na skle, jako detektiv odjíždějící na léčení, pozoroval i John Watson. Jen stékaly po okně jeho bytu na opačném konci Londýna. Shodou okolností měl i zapnuté rádio, naladěné na tutéž stanici. Cokoliv bylo lepší, než ticho, které jinak v místnosti vládlo, pokud zrovna Rosie spala.

Poslouchal tu smutnou melodii, slova, která jako by mu autor vytáhl přímo z duše a měl chuť tlouct hlavou o stůl. Zvoral to, strašlivě, ukrutně to zvoral. Dnes už to věděl, ale promeškal příležitost to napravit.

Už dlouho v něm narůstal vztek, pocit zpackaného života – Sherlock, Mary a všechny jejich lži, tajnosti, prý pro jeho dobro. Už toho měl dost! Nakonec do toho mixu přidal svá vlastní špinavá tajemství, lži za které se hnusil sám sobě, aby to nakonec všechno vyzvracel na Sherlocka. Jen na Sherlocka, protože Mary byla mrtvá a on sám si potřeboval připadat lepší.

Už druhý den po tom, co prostřednictvím Molly předal Sherlockovi ten hnusný dopis, ve kterém svého nejlepšího přítele obvinil ne všech katastrof ve vlastním životě a sdělil mu, že už ho nikdy nechce vidět, se kvůli tomu začal John cítit špatně.

Uvědomil si, že to přehnal, ale byl příliš velký zbabělec, aby zkrátka nakráčel na Baker Street a prosil za odpuštění. Tak zkrátka čekal, sám nevěděl na co. Na nějaké znamení, na Lestradovu zmínku u pátečního piva, že detektivovi chybí, na na nějakou poznámku od Molly, která občas hlídala Rosie, na pozvání na čaj od paní Hudsonové, které by vzal jako záminku, zajít na starou adresu.

 

Ale nic z toho už nepřišlo. Když některý den zavolal Molly, jestli by nemohla na odpoledne převzít Rosie, dozvěděl se, že má mladá patoložka akutnější starosti, protože Sherlock den před tím zmizel z Baker Street a pak bez dalšího výkladu zavěsila. John chvíli jen seděl a snažil se to pobrat, než se zvedl, vnutil Rosie sousedce, omluvil se z odpolední služby a vyrazil do ulic připojit se k pátrání.

Když dorazil do blízkosti Baker Street, kde chtěl promluvit se svou bývalou bytnou, zastavilo u chodníku černé auto se zatmavenými skly, vystoupili dva svalnatí muži v oblecích a dost nevybíravě nacpali Johna do vozu.

Doktora ani příliš nepřekvapilo, že uvnitř našel Mycrofta Holmese.

„Dobré odpoledne doktore Watsone!“ oslovil ho politik ledově.

„Co se děje Mycrofte? Už jste Sherlocka našli?“ zeptal se John netrpělivě.

„Ujišťuji vás, že se tomu věnuje řada více než kompetentních kompetentních lidí včetně několika inspektorů Scotland Yardu, doktorky Hooperové, bratrových kontaktů mez bezdomovci, o mých agentech ani nemluvím. Co tady ale děláte vy?“

„Chci ho najít. Mám o něj strach samozřejmě!“

„Vážně?“ politik ironicky pozvedl obočí.

„Samozřejmě, je to můj přítel!“

„O jehož blaho jste se v uplynulém týdnu ani v nejmenším nezajímal. Ba co víc, vy jste se tohoto přátelství zřekl! Mám citovat, co bylo v tom dopise? - Zmiz z mého života a už se nevracej! Nechci, abys zničil i to poslední dobré, co v něm zbývá!“

„Kde jste k tomu přišel?“ vypěnil John.

„Našel jsem vzkaz s tímto textem v bratrově bytě, když jsme to tam prohledávali, abychom odhalili důvod jeho drogového relapsu a následného zmizení.“ odpověděl Mycroft důrazně, leč klidně: „Obálka z ním byla přibodnuta ke krbové římse. Neposkytla nám sice návod, kde Sherlocka hledat, ale motivaci pro jeho pošetilý čin jistě!“  
Politik nechal svá slova patřičně zapůsobit a pokračoval: „Doktore Watsone, modlete se k Bohu, ve kterého pravděpodobně věříte, aby můj bratr vyvázl z téhle eskapády živý! Jinak by vás nezachránilo ani to, že máte malou dceru, ze které tak udělám sirotka – věřte mi, že mám prostředky, aby váš konec vypadal jako nešťastná náhoda.

Pokud, jak pevně doufám, najdeme Sherlocka dřív, než spáchá něco fatálního, pak vy zmizíte z jeho života dřív, než zničíte i poslední dobré věci, které v něm zbývají! Rozumíme si?“

„To přece nemůžete! Sherlock je dospělý, nemůžete mu zabránit stýkat se s kým chce! Ano, zvoral jsem to a chci to napravit, omluvit se ...“

„Vaše omluva, ideálně v písemné formě není vůbec nevítaná, ale na oddělení vašich životů musím trvat. Sherlock se musí zbavit všech svých potencionálně smrtících závislostí, vás nevyjímaje. Nebudu nečinně přihlížet, jak dalšího mého sourozence ničí emocionální pouto k osobě, která si toho nedovede vážit!

Takže drahý doktore, vy se omluvíte za všechna ta hrubá obvinění z vlastních selhání, která jste mému bratrovi hodil na hlavu a pak se stáhnete z jeho života. Nebudete ho navštěvovat, volat mu, psát ani vyřizovat vzkazy po druhých osobách. Pokud doufáte, že snad Sherlock kontaktuje vás a vy tak vykličkujete z těchto pravidel, pak se mýlíte.

Žijte si svůj vysněný klidný život na předměstí, nebudu do něj nijak zasahovat, dokud se budete držet co nejdál od mého bratra. Sbohem!“

 

John ten dopis s prosbou o odpuštění doopravdy napsal a také ho zakončil konstatováním, že bude lepší pokud jeho a Sherlockovy osudy vážně zůstanou oddělené. Ani ne tak proto, že mu starší Holmes vyhrožoval, ale proto, že se nad sebou zamyslel.

Opravdu není pro život svého přítele žádným přínosem, zvoral to až na nejzazší mez a nejsou slova, která by to napravila. Věděl od Molly, v jakém stavu nakonec Sherlocka našli. Ulevilo se mu, že detektiv žije, ale netroufal se ve špitále vůbec ukázat.

Tak seděl ve své kuchyni, poslouchal rádio, pozoroval kapky na skle a netušil že Sherlock několik mil od něj sleduje stejný déšť a na konci sloky si spolu se zpěvákem povzdechne: „Nemůžu uvěřit, že je po všem!“

 

I got to learn to take it  
I got to learn to breathe  
Right now I'm feeling faithless in graceless arms  
But I got to learn to believe  
That it happen for a reason  
But it's just too hard to see  
I thought that we were stronger than that  
I thought that we would fight it a little harder than we did  
Oh.

John procházel nákupní uličkou v Tescu a před sebou strkal vozík – celé roky si vystačil s příručním košíkem, někdy byly jeho nákupy tak skromné, že zboží jen popadl do ruky, ale sedačku s dítětem zkrátka do košíčku nedáte.

Unaveně zíral do nákupního seznamu: „Plínky, kojenecké mléko, normální mléko, ovesné vločky, … přesnídávky.“ zahnul za roh a zamračil se.

„Do háje! Zas přeházeli zboží!“ ulevil si následně, když shledal, že sklenice v regálech už neobsahují dětskou výživu, jako při minulých návštěvách, nýbrž marmelády.

Vymanévroval vozík z uličky a už chtěl zahnout za roh a začít hledat v jiné části obchodu, když mu zrak padl na pyramidu jahodových džemů, označených cedulkou „V akci“. Sherlockova nejoblíbenější značka a příchuť, už nikdy jí pro něj nebude kupovat.

Jako by ten pocit nebyl dost, aby ho uvrhl do chmurné nálady, z reproduktorů v obchoďáku začala hrát povědomá melodie. Ta písnička snad Johna pronásleduje.

 

Uplynuly dva měsíce od jeho rozmluvy s Mycroftem a o Sherlockovi věděl jen tolik, že po třech týdnech v nemocnici, kdy si léčil zápal plic, odjel na nějakou kliniku mimo Londýn. Netroufal se vyzvídat víc a vlastně ani neměl na kom.

Styděl se požádat o hlídání Molly a na páteční posezení v oblíbené hospodě, kde by potkal Grega, neměl čas. Když byl v práci, starala se o Rosie sousedka nebo placená slečna na hlídání – vzhledem k tomu, že pracoval jen na částečný úvazek, byl to citelný zásah do rozpočtu, ale lépe to vyřešit nešlo. Ještě, že mu aspoň vyplatili Maryinu životní pojistku – ze začátku se zdálo, že má pojišťovna spoustu výhrad, ale nakonec peníze bez řečí dostal. Trochu za tím tušil Mycroftův vliv, politika možná obměkčilo, že se Sherlock uzdravil, nebo zkrátka nechtěl, aby se detektiv dozvěděl, že má John finanční potíže a pokoušel se mu zas pomáhat.

Jak mohl být takový idiot a třeba jen na vteřinu si myslet, že bez Sherlocka mu bude líp.

 

Sherlock nastavil tvář větru. Jako vzorný klient si vysloužil privilegium procházek mimo kliniku. Původně tuhle odměnu ani netoužil využít, co mu může vnější svět přinést?

Ale když jeho terapeut nadhodil, že je to přínosné pro léčbu a zejména pro pozdější návrat do běžného života, neochotně popadl kabát a vyrazil na své dvě hodiny mimo zdi georgiánského sídla, které bylo jeho dočasným domovem.

Slíbil, že se bude snažit a v rozporu s tím, co si o něm spousta lidí myslela, Sherlock Holmes bral své sliby vážně - ostatně jich nedělal nijak mnoho. Takže poslušně podstupoval všechny procedury, dodržoval vnitřní řád, včetně budíčků, večerek i pracovních povinností.

Najednou dělal automaticky věci, jaké nikdy předtím. Lidé jako Sally Donovanová by se nasmáli, kdyby ho spatřili, jak v šedivé, beztvaré teplákovce šůruje chodbu, ale i tahle mechanická, intelektuálně nenáročná činnost měla své přednosti.

Když s mopem v rukou drhnul linoleum, mohl zmizet do svého myšlenkového paláce a ocitnout se, kdekoli si zamanul. Jen jednomu míst se cíleně vyhýbal – jen pár desítek mil vzdálenému Londýnu.

 

Všechny tyhle aktivity mu vysloužili onen benefit v podobě vycházek – další hodnota se kterou si nevěděl rady, stejně jako se svým životem. První dvě procházky se jen bezcílně poflakoval po pobřeží.

Díval se z bílých útesů na plochu nekonečné modři a ptal se sám sebe, proč se nevrhnout dolů. Jeden pád jeho mizérii začal, druhý jí mohl ukončit. Ale ne, dal slib, že vydrží celou odvykací léčbu.

Odvykačku tedy vydrží, ale neměl nejmenší ponětí, co bude dělat po propuštění. Na své třetí vycházce to přemílal v hlavě pořád dokola. Příliš si zvykl na Johnovu společnost během řešení případů, na jeho pouhou přítomnost, nedokáže se zkrátka vrátit tam, kde byl před Johnem a ještě méně si dovedl představit, že Johna někým nahradí.

Jedinkrát udělal pokus s Molly a neprobíhalo to dobře – a to přitom mladou patoložku považovala za jednoho ze svých přátel. Nikdo cizí by vůbec neměl šanci.

Pomalu sestupoval z útesu Seven Sisters, tak daleko ještě nikdy předtím nedošel, a zvažoval své možnosti. Bude muset svůj život kompletně přebudovat a bude to těžké, jako by se musel znovu učit něco tak elementárního, jako dýchání.

Na Birling Gap byly davy lidí. Měl by se otočit, ale nechtělo se mu stejnou cestou tam i zpátky, tak skrumáž turistů co nejvíce obešel a pak se vydal pěšinou zpátky do vnitrozemí. Lidským sídlům se dnes evidentně nevyhne.

Na druhou stranu tímhle směrem bude silnice spojující Eastbourne a Seaford, takže by se zpátky mohl svézt autobusem. Dostal přiděleno pár liber, kdyby se toužil během procházky socializovat v nějaké čajovně nebo se dostal do úzkých, tak mu poprvé budou k něčemu dobré.

Ušel od pobřeží něco přes půl míle a zástavba začala houstnout, typická jihoanglická víska s kombinací hrázděných, cihlových a kamenných domků, sem tam proložených nějakou otřesnou modernou, jednoduchým kostelíčkem a samozřejmě hospodou.

Tahle se jmenovala „U Tygra“ a nacházela se na jakémsi plácku či náměstíčku. Měla malovaný vývěsní štít a dřevěné venkovní stoly před vchodem. Cedule hlásala, že tu podávají speciální, lokální pivo.

Sherlock se neubránil bezděčné myšlence, že tady by se líbilo Johnovi. Zastavil se uprostřed pohybu a otřásl se, chtěl si původně v hospodě koupit něco k pití, ale najednou to nešlo. Nemohl tam vstoupit, protože by začal bezděčně uvažovat, jaké by to bylo, kdyby tu John byl s ním.

Otočil se tedy a začal hledat náhradní řešení, na takovou díru tu bylo překvapivě mnoho podniků s občerstvením – asi důsledek blízkosti slavných křídových útesů.

Hned naproti „Tygrovi“ byl penzion s kavárnou v přízemí a na opačné straně návsi další dva domy s vývěsní cedulí: lahůdkářství jménem „Včelín v zeleni“ a – světe div se – thajská restaurace. To je výběr a koncentrace jak uprostřed Londýna. Ne, nebude myslet na Londýn!

Instinktivně se rozhodl pro „Včelín v zeleni“, přinejmenším lahev balené vody prodávat budou. Vstoupil dovnitř a na jeho smysly zaútočilo překvapivě mnoho vjemů, především vůní. Posledních pár měsíců téměř ztratil schopnost takové věci vnímat.

„Dobré odpoledne! Už jsem myslela, že ani nepřijdete, ale nebojte se, schovala jsem vám to!“ oslovila ho zcela samozřejmě prodavačka, asi pětadvacetiletá dívka a růžovými vlasy a mírnou nadváhou a vytáhla z pod pultu papírový sáček s logem podniku.

„Obávám se, že jde o omyl!“ vypravil ze sebe překvapeně. Zatvářila se smutně a ruka s balíčkem jí zase klesla: „To se omlouvám, ale měl si to tu vyzvednout jeden návštěvník. Domlouval se na tom včera s Dev, ale zatím se nepřihlásil. A vy taky vypadáte jako víkenďák, tak jsem myslela … No nic, jen je škoda těch bochánků, mohl si je koupit někdo jiný a takhle ztvrdnou.“

Nemohl si pomoct, aby tu dívku nepodrobil svým dedukcím: oblečení, make-up, postoj, hlas, šperky. Trpěla nízkým sebevědomím, které zakrývala extravagantním zevnějškem. Bála se, že to nevyzvednuté zboží je nějakým způsobem její chyba. Uvědomil si, že je mu jí líto.

„Víte co, přinejmenším ty bochánky bych mohl koupit, na víc sebou asi nemám dost peněz.“

Usmála se a začala vyndávat z papírové tašky její obsah: čtyři nadýchané křížové bochánky, ostružinovou marmeládu, kus sýra s ořechy a sklenici medu s ručně dělanou nálepkou.

„A co ten med? Dělá ho pan Jenkins tamhle z toho domku!“ ukázala prstem za Sherlockova záda. Otočil se a skrz výlohu uviděl typický zdejší kamenný domeček, s okny rámovanými rezavými cihlami.

„Dva úly má přímo za domem a zbytek různě taky po okolí.“ podala totožnou sklenici, která ovšem byla otevřená a nabrala mu na lžičku: „Okoštujte!“

Ten med byl opravdu jedinečný, sladký, ale takovým způsobem, že tím nepřebil ostatní chutě.

A tak navzdory původnímu plánu koupit si lahev vody a pokračovat, si Sherlock objednal kávu, snědl všechny čtyři krémem zdobené bochánky a ochutnal ještě několik medů z místní produkce. Skoro litoval, že už se musí zvednout, ale pokud nechtěl o své vycházky přijít, musel se včas vrátit. Vyptal se na polohu autobusové zastávky a ochotná prodavačka mu i řekla, kdy jede nejbližší spoj na Seaford. Škoda, že mu nezbylo dost peněz na tu sklenici medu.

 

„Tak už dnes domů, Johne? Za dceruškou?“ usmívala se recepční na klinice. John se přinutil ke zdvořilému, ale ne přehnaně povzbudivému úsměvu: „Dnes spěchám Tessie, Rosie je u placené au-pair!“

Nebyla to pravda, ale umožnilo mu to rychle vypadnout. Slyšel už teorie, že muž s dítětem je z nějakého podivného důvodu přitažlivý, ale když se o tom nyní přesvědčoval na vlastní kůži, bylo to otravné. Nejen Tessie, ale i druhá recepční, některé pacientky, prodavačka v trafice na rohu, kam si chodil pro noviny, všechny v něm zavětřily kořist. Před nějakými deseti, patnácti lety by byl za takový zájem vděčný, dnes ho obtěžoval a ani ho nechápal. Byl mrzutý, šedivějící muž středního věku, s nevalnými příjmy, dítětem na krku a krom toho zase začínal kulhat, jestli to tak půjde dál, bude zas potřebovat hůl.

V noci špatně spal. Opět ho trápily noční můry, které surrealisticky míchaly dohromady všechnu krev, která mu kdy ulpěla na rukou – obličeje jeho kamarádů z armády se přelévaly do podoby Mary nebo Sherlocka, vídal znovu pád, jen když obrátil tělo na dražbě, dívala se na něj skelnýma očima pokaždé jiná tvář. A ze všeho nejhorší bylo akvárium, znovu a znovu mu umírali v náruči všichni  blízcí, které kdy ztratil a vždycky mu s posledním dechem vyčetli, kde v jejich případě selhal.

 

Sarah, jeho šéfce neušel ten zvýšený zájem o jeho osobu a začala jemně naznačovat, že by nemusel k podobným nabídkám zůstat donekonečna hluchý.

„Já vím, že to ještě není ani půl roku, co Mary zemřela, ale potřebuješ se zas vrátit do života. Nemusíš to přece hned brát jako rande, ale jen přátelskou schůzku, pokud je dotyčná rozumná, tak to pochopí.“

„Myslíš to dobře Sarah, ale nejde to. Nemůžu!“

„Rozumím Johne, nesmíš to uspěchat, ale nesmíš si myslet, že jsi sobecký, pokud začneš někoho hledat – Rosie časem ocení úplnou rodinu i dobrý ženský vzor.“

Ne, Sarah tomu nerozuměla, vůbec nešlo o to, že je příliš brzy po Mary. Ale existovala jen jediná osoba, kterou by si dokázal představit po svém boku a tu svým jednáním nenávratně ztratil. A přivést si nějakou náhražku nepřipadalo v úvahu.

Nedokázal být dost dobrým partnerem člověku, kterého doopravdy z celého srdce miloval a o to horším partnerem byl, ženě kterou měl „jen“ rád. Bude ho stát dost úsilí nezmrvit život i své dceři, natož aby do toho zatahoval další osobu, kterou nebude doopravdy milovat.

A o dobré ženské vzory pro Rosie se nemusí bát i bez toho, že si najde novou partnerku. Je tu Harry, konečně abstinující, s novou partnerkou, kterou poznala v léčebně. A je tu, překvapivě, i Molly.

Po té, co Sherlock skončil v nemocnici se jí John styděl vůbec ozvat, nemyslel si, že Sherlockovi přátelé s ním budou chtít mít ještě něco společného, ale před pár týdny na patoložku narazil v Tescu a neignorovala ho, dokonce se ptala po Rosie.

John se velice rozpačitě odvážil zeptat na Sherlocka a Molly mu prozradila, že je pořád na odvykacím programu, ale neřekla kde a John si netroufl vyzvídat. Od té doby zůstali v kontaktu a příležitostně jí svěřil Rosie.

 

Kdykoli se s Molly setkal, bojoval sám se sebou, zda se má zeptat a většinou ani nemusel. Molly jako by na jeho obličeji rozpoznala ten vnitřní boj a občas sama zmínila, že byli s Gregem Sherlocka navštívit.

„Vypadá dobře, líp než za celé uplynulé dva roky. Přibral a musí chodit hodně na čerstvém vzduchu, protože přestal mít ten upírský look. Dokonce mu, věř tomu nebo ne, naskákaly pihy.“ zasmála se.

„Zeptal … zeptal se někdy na mě?“

Molly zvážněla: „Asi dvakrát se ptal, jestli nevím něco o Rosie.“

Johna to rozesmutnilo, ne fakt, že se Sherlock nezajímal o něj samotného, ale to, že svým hloupým chováním připravil Rosie o šanci Sherlocka poznat. A svého přítele o možnost těšit se ze své kmotřenky.

Molly se pokusila změnit téma: „Hele, Greg se ptal, jestli bys někdy zas nezašel v pátek na pivo.“

„Opravdu … totiž, ne že bych nechtěl, ale na večer těžko sháním hlídání a taky nechci, aby Rosie uspával někdo cizí.“

„Já bych se toho i ujala, myslím, že mě Rosie jako cizí nebere.“

„Ale to po tobě nemůžu chtít! Nemůžu narušovat tvůj sociální život, jistě by sis radši v pátek vyrazila někam sama.“

Molly zrudla: „Neřekla jsem každý pátek a pak … pokud budeš na pivu s Gregem, pak nemám s kým jít na rande.“

„Och, takže vy dva ...“

„No, jo, už je to tak!“

Johnovi najednou bylo ještě smutněji, ale přinutil se k úsměvu: „Tak to gratuluju!“

 

Sherlockovy procházky už nevedly bezcílně po křídových útesech, ale mířily neomylně do jednoho místa, malého lahůdkářství uprostřed pitoreskní sussexské vesničky East Dean.

Ostrým pochodem mířil rovnou tam a nezdržoval se žádnými krásami přírody. Mohl by jezdit autobusem, ale to by mu nezbylo dost na útratu, obzvlášť ne na med. Legrační, jak byl limitovaný život vlastně osvobozující.

Jen párkrát v životě neměl volný přístup k penězům, aby si mohl koupit, po čem zatoužil a vždycky to bylo kvůli drogám. Mycroft se pokaždé postaral, aby Sherlock už neměl přístup ke svému svěřeneckému fondu v naději, že mu tím ztíží cestu k další dávce. Tentokrát to bylo Sherlockovo rozhodnutí, svou detektivní praxí si vydělal dost, aby nebyl závislý na bratrovi, ale podrobil se pravidlům kliniky a dostával pouze skromné kapesné na své vycházky.

Za pár návštěv poznal dobře celý čtyřčlenný personál „Včelína“, jejich jména, povahy, sny i frustrace a na oplátku jim, přiznal, že je feťák, který se znovu pokouší se svou závislostí skoncovat a neví, jestli se má po léčbě ještě kam, k čemu vrátit. Představil se jako William.

Pokaždé si koupil kávu, dal si poradit, který koláč je ten den nejlepší a pak své nové známé bavil dedukcemi o ostatních zákaznících.

Pokud za ním do léčebny měla přijet návštěva, spočítal si útratu tak, aby mu zbylo na koupi nějaké drobnosti: Mycroftovi nějakou trvanlivou sladkost, rodičům místní sýr, paní Hudsonové chutney, Lestradovi lahev lokálního piva a Molly med. Po návratu na kliniku sice musel svoje úlovky odevzdat, ale když jeho přátelé dorazili, mohl jim dárky předat.

Nakonec se ve „Včelíně“ nevyhnutelně setkal i s jejich hlavním dodavatelem medu, panem Jenkinsem z chalupy ve středu návsi. Včelař byl čiperný sedmdesátník a uprostřed zimy toho neměl moc na práci, tak si přišel popovídat se svými mladými zákazníky. Zatáhl Sherlocka do výkladu o včelách, šťastný, že má dychtivé publikum.

Ten den se Sherlock vrátil z vycházky poprvé pozdě a musel si dvě následující odepřít. Místo toho prolezl obstojně zásobenou knihovnu na klinice. A protože ho neuspokojila, zamířil při nejbližší příležitosti opustit chráněný svět jinam, než na pobřeží. Zajel do Seafordu a v městské knihovně si popůjčoval knihy o apiologii, ne že by měli až tak velký výběr, ale pro začátek to bude stačit.

 

Leden v Londýně nestál za mnoho, spíš sychravý než mrazivý a sníh žádný – naštěstí, metropole si s ním stejně nedokázala poradit.

John si přitáhl límec bundy víc ke krku a instinktivně přitáhl ramena, aby se schoulil před vlezlou zimou. Za pár týdnů bude Rosie slavit první narozeniny, měl by něco vymyslet, ale postrádal energii.

Už Vánoce nestály za mnoho, měl se býval víc snažit, když byly Rosiiny první. Strávili je ve společnosti jeho sestry a její nové partnerky Angely – což nebylo vysloveně špatné, obě ženy si daly záležet na výzdobě i jídle. Také z jejich malé neteře byla úplně okouzlené, ale John ke sváteční atmosféře téměř ničím nepřispěl.

Na oslavu narozenin se bude muset vážně snažit, sice si je Rosie nebude pamatovat, ale mohla by z nich mít alespoň hezkou fotku. Jenže John musel hlavně myslet na ty, kteří na té fotce nebudou. Mary a Sherlock!

Mary zemřela, aby pro něj zachránila Sherlocka. A co udělal on? Ten v jejích očích tak perfektní muž, před kterým se styděla přiznat svou minulost?

Flirtoval po nocích z neznámou dívkou, protože chtěl víc! Ne víc sexu, ne mladší ženskou, nic tak banálního. Chtěl víc svého opravdového života a mohl ho i mít, kdyby se nebál. Jak pitomé! Bál se odmítnutí, ale pokud se nezeptáš, tak odpověď nikdy nemůže znít ano! Teď se musí naučit žít s tím, co mu zbylo, ale fakt, že Sherlockovy narozeniny jsou jen dva týdny před Rosiinými, moc nepomáhal.

 

Rosie v zářivě žlutých lacláčkách obcházela gauč a v jedné ruce držela sušenku, kterou spokojeně okusovala. John se otočil od notebooku, na kterém studoval pozvánku na lékařskou konferenci o nových postupech v léčbě sezonních viróz, aby svou dceru pozoroval.

Holčička zaznamenala, že na stolku kousek od gauče je krabice se zbytkem sušenek, upustila tu okousanou a natáhla se po ostatních, jenže na stolek od pohovky nedosáhla. John mohl přímo vidět, jak protichůdné myšlenky se točí v její malé hlavičce. Touha po pamlsku se prala se strachem udělat krok bez opory.

John automaticky vytáhl mobil, fofrem spustil fotoaparát a přepnul na nahrávací funkci. Právě včas, Rosie si důležitě ocumlala prstík a pak odhodlaně vykročila do neznáma. Po třech krocích se bezpečně opřela o kávový stolek a s radostným zavýsknutím hrábla do krabice. K dovršení dokonalosti se po něm otočila a vítězoslavně zamávala keksíkem ve své ruce: „Tátá!“

John stopnul záznam a natáhl se k ní: „Ty chodíš! Ty jsi ták šikovná miláčku! To musíme hnedka říct ...“ najednou se mu rozklepal hlas, měl na jazyku „Sherlockovi“ a hned na druhém místě „mámě“, nakonec po malé pauze pokračoval: „... tetě Harry, tetě Angie a taky tetě Molly!“

Přivinul Rosie k sobě, aby neviděla slzy, které se mu vyvalily z očí. Tohle všechno přece měl s někým sdílet, ne po telefonu a přes mail, ale doma, na živo.

Začal se pomalu srovnávat s myšlenkou, že s Mary by jim to stejně nevyšlo, její divoká minulost by jí dřív nebo později stejně dohonila, ale o Sherlocka se připravil sám.

Později ten večer, když už Rosie spala, John otevřel barovou skřínku a nalil si skleničku whisky. Dnes byly Sherlockovy narozeniny a místo, aby je se svým přítelem oslavil, seděl sám nad skleničkou a Sherlock byl Bůh ví kde naléčení. John o něm neměl jiné zprávy než Mollyino povzbudivé, leč stručné, že detektiv vypadá líp.

Nakonec se John rozhodl, Sherlockův mobil byl při těch vzácných třech příležitostech, kdy to John zkusil, nedostupný, ale tohle třeba dojde. Do e-mailu napsal: „Všechno nejlepší k 35. narozeninám!“ a přiložil dnešní video Rosiiných prvních krůčků.

 

Sherlock měl konečně plán – ne sice na dobu po svém blížícím se propuštění, ale jedno po druhém. Přinejmenším měl plán na nejbližší dny, každý čtvrtek a sobotu vyrážel do East Deanu, kde už na něj hleděli jako na štamgasta.

O sobotách tu téměř pravidelně potkával Jenkinse a nechal se zasvěcovat do tajemství chovu včel. Když narazili na obzvlášť poutavý problém, zbytek týdne pátral ve vymezených hodinách na internetu, v krajním případě vynechal následující čtvrtek kávu a pokusil se k tématu něco najít v seafordské nebo eastbournské veřejné knihovně – netušil, k čemu mu bude apiologická odbornost ve velkoměstě dobrá, ale šlo o dost zajímavé téma, aby zaměstnávalo jeho mozek, když měl tendence běžet „na prázdno“ a přežvykovat negativní myšlenky.

Svět limitů byl úlevně jednoduchý, přesně stanovený čas, kdy směl používat mobil nebo internet, omezené procházky jako odměna a limitované množství peněz, které na ně fasoval, ho donutily pečlivě zvažovat, co a kdo mu stojí za utrácení těch vzácných komodit.

Aktuálně měl ještě jeden plán, pohrával si s tou myšlenkou od Vánoc, ale když mu v den jeho narozenin přišlo video chodící Rosie se vzkazem od Johna, spočítal si, že to ještě stihne a rozhodl se.

Nechtěl, aby o tom někdo věděl, ale bohužel se bez pomoci neobejde, tak požádal osvědčenou Molly. Při nejbližší návštěvě „Včelína“ pak udělal objednávku na dort – nebyl to sice jejich typický výrobek, ale uměli je.

Molly ho vyzvedne, až ho pojede o víkendu navštívit, právě včas, aby ho mohla doručit na oslavu Rosiiných prvních narozenin a Sherlock ho během svých vycházek zaplatí na splátky.

 

Pár dnů před oslavou dorazil jako obvykle do „Včelína“ a v ruce už měl nachystanou svou poslední splátku za dort, když ho Kyle, jeden ze spolumajitelů, přivítal skleslou tváří.

„Ahoj Wille! Pan Jenkins je ve špitále, prej mrtvice.“

Sherlock zalapal po dechu: „Ale … ale, všiml jsem si, že trpí vysokým tlakem a moc nedbá na životosprávu, ale v sobotu byl ještě úplně v pořádku.“

„No v úterý už né. Byl si dát pivko k „Tygrovi“ a když se vracel, támhle na tom místě ...“ Kyle ukázal ke sloupu uprostřed plácku: „ … támhle na tom místě najednou upadnul a nezvedal se. Všichni, co jsme ho viděli jsme se k němu seběhli a Lou volala záchranku.“

„To je mi vážně moc líto.“

„No snad se z toho dostane. Kdo by se postaral o včely? Pan Wigh z Fristonu na ně do jara dohlídne, ale i jemu už je skoro osmdesát a tak, tak zvládá svoje včelstva.“

 

John byl velice překvapený, když mu Molly nabídla pomoc s narozeninovou party, ale nebránil se. Nakonec to nebyla až tak ponurá oslava, jak se bál. Harry a Angelou vyzdobily obývák barevnými balonky, dorazil Greg, Mike Stamford s paní a k Johnovu nezměrnému úžasu i paní Hudsonová s krabicí svých domácích sušenek.

„Ach, paní H. … já … netroufal jsem si vás vůbec pozvat.“

„Naštěstí to za tebe napravila Molly, drahoušku. Přece bych nevynechala první narozeniny své kmotřenky!“

Na slovo kmotřenky dala zvláštní důraz, aby připomněla že jeden z kmotrů tu přece jen bude chybět, ale jinak se rozhodla v tomhle bolavém bodě po zbytek odpoledne nerýpat.

Molly, která v uplynulých dnech jinak Johnovi se vším pomáhala, se dnes překvapivě zdržela. Nakonec dorazila celá udýchaná čtvrt hodiny po ostatních s velkou papírovou krabicí v rukou.

„Tak jsem tady a vezu to hlavní, … teda skoro hlavní, až po oslavenkyni samozřejmě!“

S Angelinou pomocí rozdělala krabici a opatrně přesunula její obsah na tác. Byl to dort, jednoduchý tradiční Viktoriin piškot, korpus v polovině rozříznutý a naplněný jahodovým džemem se smetanovým krémem, ale navrchu, uprostřed nánosu dalšího krému, trůnila rozkošná marcipánová postavička. Představovala blond holčičku ve žlutých kalhotkách, jak ručičkama objímá skutečnou sklenici medu a namáčí do ní prstík.

Když to John uviděl, zalapal po dechu a do očí se mu vhrnuly slzy. Na chvíli se odvrátil od ostatních a předstíral, že hledá sklenice, aby si mohli připít džusem.

Když se zas ovládl, zeptal se Molly stále ještě trochu nakřáplým hlasem: „Tohle jsi nenechala dělat v Londýně, že ne?“

„Dostala jsem tip od přítele na jedno skvělé pekařství na jižním pobřeží.“ odpověděla neurčitě.

Rosie na dnešek vyfasovala parádní, červené šatičky (které už mnoho měsíců zpátky, v návalu nadšení, koupila Mary) korunku z lesklého papíru a snad každý účastník oslavy se s ní vyfotografoval. John první, ještě dřív, než nakrojili dort – protože takhle mohli být na fotce symbolicky přítomni i chybějící lidé.

Nebyl si jistý, zda má ten dort brát jako nadějné znamení, že vztahy nejsou přerušené, pouhý projev přízně vůči kmotřence nebo dokonce poslední sbohem.

Jak party postupovala, někdo zapnul rádio a postupně si malou oslavenkyni vzali do náruče a tancovali s ní, holčička se smála, tahala své tety za vlasy, brala Mikeovi z nosu brýle, Grega tahala za kravatu a Johnovi dala pusinku – přece jen byl „tatí“.

Až na jednou po sérii rozverných písniček, poznal neomylně úvodní tony svého prokletého hitu. Ten text měl možná pravdu, že všechno se děje z nějakého důvodu, ačkoliv je někdy těžké ho poznat.

Ale John už ví, příliš dlouho se choval jako zbabělec a idiot, tak teď to má a musí se s tím naučit nějak popasovat.

 

How do we get from there to nowhere  
How can you just stop and say you don't care  
When I know you used to do  
How come those just come so easy  
After all that we've been through  
I thought we were stronger than that  
I thought we would fight it a little harder than we did  
To find a way to just keep hanging on  
Oh

Sherlock stál uprostřed svého obýváku na Baker Street. Byl už týden doma, ale stále si nemohl zvyknout. Lestrade ho skoro okamžitě pozval k případu – byla to stěží čtyřka, ale šel, protože to bylo lepší než zírat doma do stropu.

Během čtvrt hodiny objevil na místě činu vodítka, která policie přehlédla a uvedl vyšetřování správným směrem. Yardeři na něj hleděli se směsicí obdivu a otrávenosti, že na to nepřišli sami, ale on necítil žádnou radost. Pocit nadřazenosti a převahy nad tupostí policie, který ho kdysi poháněl, byl pryč. Zbyl rezignovaný smutek nad tím, jak nevšímaví lidé dokážou být.

On sám byl trestuhodně nevšímavý, k vlastním citům i k Johnovi. Kdyby se vyslovil před reichenbašskou aférou mohlo být dnes všechno jinak, ale v citových otázkách byl Sherlock ještě větší idiot, než průměrný policajt tváří v tvář stopě.

Potřeboval zaměstnání, jeho mozek vždycky špatně snášel nečinnost. Na tohle byla struktura života v léčebně skvělá, po celý den měl pevně stanoveno, co bude dělat. Volný čas byla tak vzácná komodita, že si její strávení pečlivě plánoval a nehodlal s ním mrhat na hlouposti.

Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, tenhle bod stále platil, čas bylo to nejvzácnější, co měl. Místo aby sebou plácl na pohovku a zíral do stropu, sebral se a šel si dát čaj s paní Hudsonovou.

Druhý den se vypravil do Britské knihovny napůjčovat si nějaké odborné apiologické práce, které na dole na pobřeží nesehnal.

Jejich studiem vyplňoval čas celý zbytek týdne, ačkoliv ještě vzal dva případy pro Lestrada – nic z toho nebyla víc jak pětka, ale dlužil mu. Zašel na opravdový oběd s Molly a přežil večeři s rodiči v Mycroftově domě.

Koncem týdne se ho ale zmocnil jakýsi neklid. Věděl, že tenhle životní styl dlouho neudrží, pokud se neměl zbláznit, potřeboval něco dělat, pravidelně, nutně a nezbytně. Něco z čeho se nevykroutí. Vteřinku zvažoval, že si pořídí psa, v dětství ho míval. Byla by to živá bytost, kterou by nemohl nechat na holičkách. Ale jediná rasa o které byl ochotný uvažovat, byl irský setr a ten by se ve městě trápil.

V sobotu ráno se probudil s nápadem. Honem si našel jízdní řády, oblékl se a zahlaholil na paní Hudsonovou, že jede na výlet a vrátí se až večer.

Někdo by se možná ušklíbl, že logický detektiv jedná na základě jakéhosi vnuknutí, ale Sherlock nepovažoval intuici za něco iracionálního – mozek prostě spojil fakta tak rychle, že člověk ten řetěz nedokázal vysledovat, proto se mu zdá, že se idea zrodila z ničeho.

Ve „Včelíně“ ho uvítala růžovovlasá Lou: „Ahoj Wille, však jsme s ostatníma dumali, jak se ti ozvat. Klinika kontakt na svoje bývalý pacienty jen tak neposkytuje. Byli jsme i v pokušení tvrdit, že nám dlužíš prachy, ale to by nebylo hezký!“

„A z jakého důvodu jste se se mnou toužili spojit? Jistě nejsem jediný, kdo si sem chodil na mandlové croissanty, ačkoliv jsem jich snědl slušný počet.“

„Pan Jenkins umřel, tenhle čtvrtek, tak nás napadlo, že bys třeba rád přišel na pohřeb. Vypadalo to, že jste si rozuměli.“

„Máš pravdu Lou, byl to nesmírně zajímavý starý pán, doufal jsem, že si s ním ještě popovídám. Kdy je ten pohřeb? Neprošvihl jsem ho ještě, že ne?“

„Ne, koná se v pondělí ve dvě v eastbournském krematoriu. Nejstarší vnuk pana Jenkinse, se tady osobně zastavil.,aby nám to řekl.“

 

John měl po dlouhé době volný večer, Harry a Angelou si nechaly Rosie přes noc a on vyrazil na pivo s Billem Murrayem a pár dalšími kamarády z vojny.

Klábosili o fotbale, politice i životě, John se o svém vlastním moc nerozpovídal, ale ochotně poslouchal, že se Bill bude v létě ženit a naopak Terry Woods se rozvádí.

„K čertu, Terry to je mě líto. Vy jste mi vždycky s Lucindou připadali jako dokonelej pár, fakt to už nejde nějak slepit? Párová terapie nebo tak něco?“ pravil lítostivě Bill, v oparu zamilovanosti evidentně toužící, aby všichni jeho kamarádi byli stejně šťastní.

„Upřímně Bille, kamaráde, nebejt Robbieho, tak jsme se ani nevzali. Já se ještě vůbec nechtěl usadit a Lucy se mnou začla chodit jen, aby naštvala svýho ex. Kvůli klukovi jsme to lepili jak to šlo, ale takhle je to lepší než aby poslouchal ty naše nekonečný hádky nebo zas týdny tichejch domácností.“

„Ale co teď budeš dělat?“

„No co, vezmu to instruktorský místo ve Sandhurstu, co mi už dlouho nabízej. Kvůli Lucy jsem to neudělat dřív, nechtěla pryč z Londýna ani se jí nelíbilo, že bych dojížděl. Takhle mi už nic nebrání a Robbieho si budu brát na víkendy!“

Bill nevycházel z úžasu, jak vyrovnaně mluví jejich kamarád o konci svého manželství, ale John ho poplácal po rameni a řekl: „Tak hodně štěstí v novém životě Terry! Není snadný, přiznat si, žes udělal chybu a rozetnout to“

Pak se obrátil ke druhému kamarádovi a řekl: „Doufám Bille, že ses poučil z našich chyb a s Gwen to myslíš vážně!“

Než na to Murray nebo Woods, kteří zřejmě považovali Johnovo vlastní manželství za pohodové, stačili zareagovat, Johna upoutala ve výčepu známá tvář.

„Gregu, co tady dneska děláš? Myslel jsem, že si budete užívat domácí večer s Molly!“

„Ahoj Johne, to jsem si ještě ráno myslel taky!“

„Snad jste se nepohádali?“

„Ale kdepak, práce. Takovej hnusnej případ, já strávil na místě činu skoro celý den a Molly v tuhle chvíli ještě dodělává pitvu – určit příčinu smrti nebude žádná hračka. Tak jsem si odskočil aspoň na jedno, abych to spláchnul.“

„Ehm Gregu … a není tohle případ přesně … pro Sherlocka?“ vypravil ze sebe nakonec John.

„No, možná mi nezbude, než ho nakonec poprosit … nedívej se na mě takhle, já sám bych ho klidně zavolal ještě dnes, ale on nechce! Vážně! Jasně řekl, že teď nemá času nazbyt a vezme případ jen pokud půjde o život – jako třeba při únosu nebo když budu doopravdy v koncích.“

„Ale co teda dělá, když nepátrá? On zešílí nudou, když nebude mít co na práci. Co kdyby začal znovu brát?“ John nedokázal skrýt obavy ve svém hlase.

„On se nenudí. Pokud vím, tak se stěhuje!“

„Cože?! A kam?“ to už zněl John dočista zpanikařeně.

„To zatím nikomu neřekl, prý až bude zabydlený, tak nás pozve. Vím akorát, že je to někde na venkově, kde hodlá chovat včely!“

 

Sherlock procházel domem následován svým bratrem. Pro tentokrát akceptoval bez námitek Mycroftovu společnost, protože ten toho o realitách věděl daleko víc.

„Jsi si jistý Sherlocku? Peníze ještě nebyly převedené, šlo by to vzít zpátky.“

„Proč? Našel jsi tu nějakou skrytou vadu, červotoče ve krovu nebo snad vodu ve zdech?“

„Ne nic takového, chalupa je v překvapivě dobrém stavu. Ten Jenkins se o ni dobře staral, dokonce i elektroinstalace byla nedávno modernizována. Pro tvé potřeby si dům vyžádá jen relativně nevelké úpravy. Jen si nejsem jistý, že tu budeš opravdu šťastný Sherlocku.“  
„Proč by ne?“ zeptal se Sherlock a znělo to spíš zvědavě než jedovatě.

„Mám strach, aby ses tady nenudil, bez případů bez svých známých ...“

„A nezačal zase brát? Prakticky na dohled od odvykací kliniky? Bojíš se, že pod svícnem je největší tma?“ Sherlockův tón byl pořád spíš pobavený než uražený.

„Tentokrát věřím, že svou abstinenci míníš vážně, ale obávám se, abys o samotě nenašel jiné nezdravé způsoby, jak zvládat své pocity. A ačkoliv tohle není žádná vila, pořád je tu víc pokojů než využiješ, bývalý majitel přistavěl celé to křídlo do zahrady, aby za ním mohla jezdit rodina – nebude tě to množství prostoru deprimovat?“

„Budu mít spoustu práce! Přizpůsobit si dům, obstarat všechna ta včelstva po okolí – teoretické znalosti už mám, ale zatím naprosto postrádám praxi.

A místo využiju, neboj se. V té zadní části si zřídím slušně vybavenou laboratoř – takže se nemusíš bát, že si tu nenajdu zábavu, až se tu zabydlím. Ani osamělý nebudu, už tu mám pár známých a časem hodlám zvát i své londýnské přátele – pak se bude nějaká ložnice pro hosty jedině hodit. A Mycrofte … pokud nepohrdneš zdejšími skromnými podmínkami, budeš občas taky vítán.“

Politik se po svém mladším bratrovi překvapeně podíval: „Přijedu rád!“ odpověděl upřimně a pokračoval :"Tím spíš tě ještě poprosím, abys zvážil financování téhle koupě. Vidím, že jsi to opravdu uvážil, nejde jen o rozmar, takže nevidím důvod, proč na nákup neuvolnit peníze z tvého podílu po prarodičích. Jsi čistý a mám všechny důvody věřit, že i zůstaneš, důvod proč ti k těm penězům omezit přístup, pominuly.“

„Chápu, jak to myslíš Mycrofte, ale nepotřebuju je. Konzultantskou kariérou jsem vydělal dost, mám na koupi i potřebné úpravy.“

„Ano, ale tím se vydáš z úspor. Z čeho pak budeš žít?“

„Budu se muset snažit, abych měl odbyt pro svůj med – a abych vůbec měl nějaký med.“ opravil se Sherlock: „A nezříkám se tak úplně detektivní kariéry, když mě případ zaujme nebo bude Lestrade v úzkých, vezmu to.“

 

Od oslavy narozenin John už párkrát s Rosie na u paní Hudsonové Baker Street byl, ale to bylo ještě před Sherlockovým návratem z léčebny. Když naposledy odcházel, parkovalo u chodníku povědomé auto s tmavými skly. Zadní okénko se na pár centimetrů otevřela a John mohl spatřit ne zrovna přívětivě hledícího Mycrofta Holmese. Patrně to měla být připomínka, že se má doktor od Sherlocka držet dál

John přemýšlel, jestli starší Holmes ví o e-mailu k narozeninám a o dortu. Tomu všetečnému chlapovi uniklo jen máloco, ale John měl pocit, že tohle zrovna ano. Ovšem návštěva na staré adrese byla jiný případ, tak později John raději zval paní Hudsonovou k sobě.

Dnes však šlo o mimořádnou situaci, tak John vyzvedl Rosie z péče své sestry, koupil plechovku lepší kávy a vyrazil na návštěvu.

„Vítám tě Johne! A ty, pojď ke mně kočičko, ty jsi zas vyrostla!“ natáhla paní Hudsonová ruce ke své kmotřence.

Když si odbyli úvodní tanečky a na stole stál čaj a koláčky, odhodlal se John zeptat: „Sherlock se prý stěhuje!“

„Bohužel je to tak drahoušku! A to nebyl zpátky ani celý měsíc! Hned druhý víkend, co byl zas doma někam odjel, že prý se večer vrátí. Ale za pár hodin volal, že bude doma až v pondělí, nejdřív jsem si myslela, že narazil na nějaký zajímavý případ, což by bylo dobře – víš, sice zas pomáhal Scotland Yardu, ale nějak to nebylo ono.“

„Nebylo ono?“ zarazil se John, Sherlock přece nemohl pozbýt své brilantní schopnosti. Johnovi najednou běžely hlavou nejčernější scénáře, nikdo se sice nezmínil, ale co když poslední drogová eskapáda – ta kterou vyvolalo Johnovo hrubé odmítnutí – zanechala na detektivovi trvalé následky. To ne!

„Vyřešil to stejně rychle jako vždycky.“ vykládala paní Hudsonová, jako by četla Johnovy myšlenky: „Ale jako by ho to už netěšilo. No, jak říkám, nejdřív mě napadl případ, ale pak jsem dostala strach a přece jen jsem pro jistotu zavolala Mycrofta. Ten mě uklidnil, že o tom výletu všechno ví a v pondělí navečer taky Sherlocka přivezl – a ten už byl rozhodnutý, že se stěhuje. Kupuje nějakou farmu na pobřeží či co, ani mi neřekl kde vlastně. Prý mě pozve, až to tam bude mít hotové. Celý následující týden řešil papírování a pak odjel – od té doby je tam, ať je to kdekoliv. Jen si poslal pro pár věcí a vzkázal, že nájem bytu zatím neruší.“

John poslouchal rozčilený monolog paní Hudsonové a v hlavě mu hučely stál dokola jen dvě myšlenky – Sherlocka už netěší případy, Sherlock už nedokáže zůstat v Londýně.

Nechal paní Hudsonovou, aby se pokochala Rosie, pak se poněkud náměsíčně rozloučil a s dcerou v náruči vyrazil ke stanici metra.

Než se doploužil ke vstupu do podzemky, dohonilo ho černé auto a tentokrát se otevřely dveře: „Svezu vás doktore Watsone!“

Protože John neudělala sebemenší pohyb, kterým by naznačil, že hodlá poslechnout, pouze se zamračil, Mycroft Holmes pokračoval: „Nic ve zlém, ale vypadáte, že ani nevíte, kde jste, natož abyste tušil, kam hodláte jet! Nastupte si, … prosím!“

Doktor to nakonec bez valného nadšení udělal. Mycroft musel s tím svezením počítat, protože uvnitř byla připravená dětská sedačka pro Rosie.

„Vím, že mne nemáte rád doktore Watsone! Považujete mé vměšování do vašich vztahů s bratrem za nemístné, znáte mou přezdívku i heslo, které jsem Sherlockovi tak dlouho vtloukal do hlavy.

Ale já to všechno opravdu podnikám proto, že se o něj bojím a jeho smrt by mi zlomila srdce.

Víte my už jsme jednoho sourozence ztratili. Naše sestra, křehká a brilantní, o čtyři roky starší než já, nesmírně talentovaná houslistka, ale současně nezapadající do žádných škatulek.

Tak velice toužila být milována, jenže všechny její vztahy skončily na tom, že když se okoukal atraktivní obal, nikdo se nechtěl potýkat s její složitou osobností – zní vám to povědomě?

Jedna z jejích známostí jí přivedla k drogám. S nimi na chvíli zapomněla na své fobie i sociální neobratnost, ale nakonec to bylo jen horší, projevila se u ní paranoia a další psychické obtíže, pokusila se léčit a navázala známost s jedním naším bratrancem, zdál se jako konečně někdo solidní, ale jen jí využíval kvůli matčiným konexím. Po bouřlivé hádce s ním, naše sestra prodělala relaps – pod vlivem vysoké dávky kokainu vyskočila den po Vánocích z okna svého bytu v pátém patře.

Sherlockovi tehdy bylo jedenáct a já v něm jasně rozpoznával její rysy. Nedovolím, aby ho někdo stejným způsobem zničil. Zdá se, že nyní znovu nalezl v životě jakousi rovnováhu a proto se ode mne jeho novou adresu nedozvíte! Chápete mne?“

 

Sherlock kráčel štěrkovou pěšinkou od útesů zpátky k vesnici, ruce zabořené v kapsách a límec vyhrnutý, aby mu nefoukalo za krk. Měl oblečenou praktickou tmavomodrou bundu, vhodnější do terénu, stejně jako bytelné boty s hrubou podrážkou. Své elegantní garderoby se úplně nevzdal, ale schovával si ji na návštěvy města nebo víkendové vycházky do kavárny.

Byl zkontrolovat úly na pobřeží a v domě ho dnes už nic naléhavého nečeká, úpravy jsou téměř hotové. Laboratoř si ještě nějaké dodělávky vyžádá, ale bydlet se už dalo. Tedy bydlet se v chalupě dalo od samého začátku, jen potřebovala přizpůsobit Sherlockovým požadavkům.

Zašel si proto na své obvyklé kafe do „Včelína“, kde se nechal exotickou Dev, která dnes měla směnu, přesvědčit ke koupi kousku mrkvového dortu a přemýšlel, koho sem pozve prvního. Paní Hudsonová se přímo nabízela, ale Molly pro něj v poslední době tolik udělala a Garr ...ehm Greg taky, nechal ho v poslední době bez své pomoci, jistě bude unavený a stresovaný. Co rodiče? Aspoň si přestanou dělat starosti. Nebo Mycrofta? Bude tak mít z krku to slíbené pozvání. Moc dobře věděl, koho by pozval nejradši. A nejen na víkend, Mycroft měl pravdu, že pro jednoho je ten dům zbytečně velký.

Ale ne, neudělá to, míč je na Johnově straně hřiště. Od svého návratu mezi živé udělal vstřícných a omluvných kroků směrem ke svému doktorovi už dost. Ano některé neskončily dobře, ale nikdo mu nemohl vyčítat zlý úmysl. A smířil se i s tím, že každý je zodpovědný za své vlastní činy. On sám , Moriarty, Norburyová, Mary i John.

Pokud John bude chtít, může se mu ozvat, ale jestli ne, Sherlock proto nepůjde skočit ze zdejších bílých útesů. Mary (a nejen ona) usoudila, že jeho život stojí za záchranu, tak by to neměl brát na lehkou váhu.

Obrátil se ze své židličky k pultu: „Dev?“

„Chceš ještě jeden kousek toho koláče, Wille?“

„Ne, ale vzal bych si pár lahví Beachy Head.“

„Ty a pivo? To jsem tě tu viděla pít jenom jednou.“

„Budu mít na víkend hosty, Dej mi prosím dvakrát Snow Drop a dvakrát Cliff Hanger.“

„Prima, tak je přiveď představit! A ta hezká hnědooká holka, co vyzvedávala dort, přijede taky?“

„Možná také, ale ona už je zadaná!“

 

Další osamělý večer v Johnově bytě. Rosie usnula a on si nalil skleničku skotské. Snažil se to nedělat často, moc dobře věděl, jakým démonem alkohol je pro rodinu Watsonů., ale dnes mu trocha tekutého povzbuzení neuškodí.

Také si ho nevychutnal dole v obýváku nebo v kuchyni, ale vzal si skleničku nahoru do ložnice. Intimní místo pro intimní rozhovor.

Usadil se na kraj postele a zadíval se na toaletní stolek pod osmihranným zrcadlem. Tohle bylo vždycky Maryino místo a zůstalo jím dodnes. Na horní straně přihrádek stále ležely lahvičky a kelímky s kosmetikou, kulaté zrcátko a hrnek se štětci na pudr. V poličce krabice s bižuterií, v šuplících pár cennějších šperků a různých drobností. John se ničeho téměř nedotkl, pouze udělal na pracovní desce místo pro předmět momentálně nejdůležitější – kovovou nádobu pokrytou sytě modrým emailem se vzorem drobných bílých kvítků - nápadně připomínal Maryiny oblíbené halenky, John doufal, že by to ocenila. Po jedné straně stála vázička s mírně povadlou růží a z druhé strany rámeček s fotografií.

„Ehm … Mary … já … většinu z toho, co chci říct … jsem ti měl … a chtěl říct, ještě dokud jsi žila. A tohle … tohle je možná trochu … ehm praštěný, ale už jsem mluvil k Sherlockovu hrobu a doufal, že mě slyší … a taky že slyšel, bastard jeden! No, doufám, že mě slyšíš taky!

Dívám se tady do toho zrcadla na nelíbí se mi, koho v něm vidím! Chlapa, co se tolik snažil být tím, co od něj čekali ostatní, až zapomněl, kým doopravdy je!

Vyčítal jsem ti tvoje lži, zazlíval jsem Sherlockovi jeho tajnosti, ale přitom jsem nejhnusnější druh lháře – tím, že lžu sám sobě, ubližuju druhým, ale to musí přestat!

Nejsem ten dokonalý muž, jakého jsi ve mně viděla a chtěl jsem ti to říct těsně před tím, než nás Sherlock zavolal do Akvária.

Flirtovala se mnou dívka v autobuse a dala mi své číslo – odepsal jsem. Nešlo o nic víc, než pár laškovných esemesek, ale já chtěl víc! Chtěl jsem víc, protože jsem nebyl spokojený s životem, který vedu, Jakkoliv jsem si namlouval, že ano.

Od samého začátku jsme k sobě nebyli poctiví, ty ohledně své minulosti, já ohledně svých citů – nikdy jsem si nepřiznal, že miluju Sherlocka Holmese víc než jen jako přítele. A z toho zuřivého popírání vzešel celý řetěz mých pochybných rozhodnutí.

Měl jsem tě rád, svým způsobem jsi mě zachránila, ale v mém srdci jsi vždycky byla až ta druhá, ačkoliv jsem se to snažil svými činy popřít. Nebylo ode mě fér, zatáhnout tě za těhle okolností do manželství a nebylo ode mě poctivé, se k tobě předminulé Vánoce vrátit s tím, že naše manželství dáme dohromady, když jsem nebyl ochotný dát do toho celé srdce.

Jediné, čeho nemám důvod litovat, je, že spolu máme Rosie a právě kvůli ní, se musím stát člověkem, kterým chci doopravdy být, člověkem, na kterého bude moct být hrdá. Jsem si jistý, že bys to schválila.

Netuším, do jaké míry Sherlock opětuje moje city, pokud vůbec ještě, ale když jsem se konečně vzpamatoval a začal vidět věci, tak jak jsou, uvědomil jsem si, kolik toho pro mě, pro nás všechny udělala a že jsem musel být nejdůležitější osobou v jeho životě.

Chci zjistit, jestli to ještě platí! A pokud ano, tak chci zbytek života sdílet ním, v tak intimní podobě, jaká pro něj bude přijatelná a chci, aby se stal druhým rodičem pro Rosie. Aby měla tak kompletní rodinu, jak jen to bude možné. A jestli jsem překročil všechny meze a on mě už nechce, pak se s tím nějak vypořádám, ačkoliv bych rád, kdyby zůstal v životě naší dcery alespoň jako kmotr.

A nemusíš se bát, nevymažu vzpomínky na tebe z Rosiina života, řeknu jí o tobě pravdu – celou včetně těch pěkných částí. Ale svou budoucnost chci spojit se Sherlockem, jak jsem to měl udělat už dávno.“

John si na konci svého monologu uvědomil, že mu tečou slzy, stává se z něj ufňukaný dědek. Ale co, krom Mary ve stříbrném rámečku ho nikdo nevidí.

„Jen kdybych věděl, kde toho blázna paličatýho hledat! Mycroft mi to neřekne a určitě pohrozí i všem ostatním, aby mlčeli – ačkoliv pochybuju, že třeba u paní Hudsonové bude moc efektivní.“ usmál se pro sebe.

„Ale já nemůžu tak dlouho čekat, už jsem promarnil půl roku. Měl jsem se vykašlat na výhrůžky „Britské vlády“ i vlastní sebelítost a jít za ním, dokud byl ještě v Londýně. Napsat mu víc než jedem blbý mail do léčebny!

Ale kde teď začít?“ upil ze své whisky a díval se na zarámovanou fotku. Mary jako by se na něj šibalsky usmála, skoro jí slyšel: „No tak, Johne Watsone! Ukaž, co v tobě je!“

„Hm, … tak snad jsem od Sherlocka něco málo pochytil.“ zavřel oči a snažil se vybavit si všechny drobnosti, které před ním přátelé o Sherlockovi utrousili. Nikdo mu vlastně neřekl, kde prodělal odvykačku, ale John měl neodbytný pocit, že právě tam někde si detektiv vyhlédl nové místo k životu.

„No, … bude to ořech.“ usmál se nevesele na fotografii své ženy: „Vy dva jste si občas až podezřele dobře rozuměli, takže nějaký nápad?“

Oči mu zabloudily na urnu. Ve světle stolní lampičky se od jejího temně modrého smaltového povrchu odrážely bílé kvítky, na poličce za ní se třpytili skleněné flakóny. Něco mu to neodbytně připomínalo.

Marcipánové kvítky na Rosiině narozeninovém dortu a sklenici medu, kterou svírala postavička uprostřed. Sklenice medu! Dort!

Najednou byl na nohách, po té whisky ne úplně jistě, ale přece. Poklepal víko urny: „Já věděl, že jsi chytrá holka, díky!“ a pádil dolů do kuchyně.

Ve skříni našel ten med. Stále byl neotevřený, podle etikety nešlo o žádné supermarketové zboží, tak ho nechtěl jen tak vyplácat na topinku.

Pak se vypravil k přihrádce, kam ukládal rozměrnější papírový odpad, určený k recyklaci. Skoro na dně, složená naplacato byla dortová krabice.

Oba své nálezy položil na kuchyňský stůl, rozsvítil velké světlo a začal je zkoumat. Nálepka na medu byla bohatě graficky vyvedená, ale nakonec ze všech těch krucánků vyčetl „Pravý východosussexský luční med“ a pod tím drobnými písmenky „výrobce: A. Jenkins, East Dean“. A na víku dortové krabice byl natištěný stylizovaný včelí úl, vedle něj ve dvou řádcích název „Včelín v zeleni“ a úplně dole v rohu adresa „The Green, East Dean, Východní Sussex, BN20 0BY, tel.č. +44 1323 423631“

Sherlock musel tyhle lidi znát, někdo ho musel přivést na myšlenku chovat včely a dort objednal u firmy, s jejíž prací měl dobrou zkušenost.

John měl jasno, udělají si s Rosie výlet do Sussexu. Pokud nenarazí přímo na Sherlockovu stopu, přinejmenším zná dvě místa, kde se na svého přítele může zeptat. A nechtěl už čekat ani o den déle, než bylo nutné.

Zavolal Sarah a vzal si na pátek volno, stejně mu ho dlužila za dva odpracované víkendy. Pak zatelefonoval Mike Stamfordovi a požádal ho o půjčení auta. Vzhůru po Sherlockových stopách!

 

„Pane, měl byste vědět, že John Watson míří i s dcerou na jih Anglie.“ oznámila nepostradatelná Anthea svému šéfovi v pátek dopoledne.

„Půjčil si vůz od doktora Stamforda a momentálně se pohybuje po M25, blíží se ke Crawley. Samozřejmě může jet kamkoli, ale je tu jistá pravděpodobnost, že jede za vaším bratrem.“

„Děkuji za zprávu Antheo, i nadále mne o jeho pohybech informujte.“ odpověděl politik klidně.

„Kdy ho máme zastavit, pane?“

„Nezastavujte ho.“

„Ale, řekl jste mu přece jasně, že nechcete, aby se se Sherlockem ještě stýkal“ podivila se Anthea.

„Obávám se, že jsem jednal unáhleně, v návalu emocí po Sherlockově hospitalizaci. Dnes mám na věc poněkud odlišný názor.“

„Ale je to jak dlouho? Dva týdny? Kdy jste doktorovi sdělil, že mu bratrovu adresu neposkytnete.“

„Má drahá Antheo, ale ani jsem neřekl že si ji nesmí opatřit z jiných zdrojů. Očekával jsem, zda se ji pokusí vyzvědět od paní Hudsonové, inspektora Lestrada, případně doktorky Hooperové, ale mile mne překvapil, protože to zřejmě musel dokázat jiným způsobem. Sherlock zatím kromě mne nikomu svou novou adresu nesdělil. Tím cennější je páně doktorovo úsilí!“

„Ale vy nic neuděláte?“

„Ne … prozatím. Vlastně doufám, že už nebudu nucen intervenovat vůbec. Když se před šesti lety doktor Watson v životě mého bratra objevil, pochopil jsem, že na něj bude mít zásadní vliv. A jistou dobu to byl vliv nesporně pozitivní.

Sherlock je mnohem křehčí než já a oddaný partner, by byl v jeho životě velká výhra. Sice na něj měla poslední prodělaná léčba dobrý vliv a zdá se nyní natolik stabilní, aby zvládl i osamělý život, který dokáže smysluplně využít, ale ve dvou se zkrátka žije lépe.

Věřím, že doktor Watson dostal v posledních měsících cennou lekci, kterou si vzal k srdci. A pokud bude můj bratr chtít, mohou jeden pro druhého zase být přínosem.

Takže ho sledujete, ale nezasahujte!“

 

John mezitím, nevědom si rozmluvy v Mycroftově pracovně, pokračoval v jízdě k pobřeží. Těsně před Brightonem přejel z A23 na A27 a zamířil na východ.

Rosie se v autosedačce na předním sedadle vedle něj probudila, tak zapnul rádio – muzika se jí vždycky líbila. Zamrazilo ho, když okamžitě uslyšel skladbu, která mu posledního půl roku připomínala jeho selhání, ale pak si řekl dost.

Ano, zvrzal to. Odcizili se způsobem, který byl stěží pochopitelný po všem, co spolu zažili. Rekl a napsal Sherlockovi řadu ošklivých věcí, hodil mu na hlavu spoustu podpásových obvinění, ale nechtěl věřit, že už to nelze napravit. Na rozdíl od té zatracené písničky on, John Watson, bude bojovat ještě usilovněji, aby si znovu zasloužil důvěru a přátelství Sherlocka Holmese.

Odbočil na okresku, podle pokynů v navigaci se proplétal vesnicí až nakonec zastavil na parkovišti za hospodou. Vyndal Rosie ze sedačky, zamkl auto a vydali se spolu přes zelený plácek ke kavárně a lahůdkářství s oním poetickým jménem „Včelín v zeleni“

Uvnitř se chtěl původně ihned netrpělivě ptát, ale jednak se Rosie radostně natáhla po koláčích na pultě a také sezdal, že by to bylo nezdvořilé, proto si nejdřív ze všeho dali oběd.

Když jim obsluhující mladík odnášel talíře, John se zeptal: „Neprodáváte tu náhodou med nějakého pana Jenkinse?“

„Prodávali jsme, teda ještě ho na skladě máme, ale pan Jenkins nedávno umřel, takže o jeho špičkovej med jsme přišli.“

Johnovi pokleslo srdce a i na jeho tváři muselo být znát zklamání, tak mladík pokračoval: „No jeho dům i se včelama koupil jeden slibně vypadající lufťák, tak tak snad obnoví produkci.“

„Lufťák?“

„No jako že není místní, přišel z Londýna. Ale ještě než to koupil, tak tady často býval. Vlastně je Will náš dobrej zákazník, kdybyste přišel vo den později, tak ho tady potkáte.“

„A kde bych ho našel dnes?“

„Vidíte támhle ten domeček uprostřed? Tak, jestli nešel na obchůzku včelínů, tak právě tam!“

John se zadíval, kam prodavač ukázal prstem a skoro se rozklepal. Rychle a poněkud roztržitě zaplatil, nechal obrovské spropitné, popadl Rosie a spěchali ke kamennému domku s cihlovou obrubou oken.

Na prahu polkl a pak zazvonil.

Napjatě poslouchal blížící se kroky, cvaknutí kliky a najednou tu před nimi stál Sherlock Holmes. Tváře měl plnější a méně bledé, než jak si ho John pamatoval, opravdu pokryté jemnými světlými pihami. Vlasy o kus delší, ale stále stejně kučeravé. Oblečený byl v modré košili a místo svých typických oblekových kalhot měl tmavé manšestráky, ale byl to on.

Zíral na Johna stejně šokovaně, jako doktor na něj. Ani jeden se chvíli nezmohl na slovo, až Rosie náhle máchla ručkou ve snaze popadnout do hrsti detektivovy kudrny a John sebral kuráž.

„Sherlocku! Choval jsem se dlouho jako strašlivý kretén! Hodil jsem ti na hlavu vinu za všechny svoje problémy, když za většinu si můžu já sám, dnes už to vím.

Nevím, jestli mám nárok na tvé odpuštění, ale jestli o mě ještě stojíš, tak tady jsme. Už na pořád!“

A bylo to venku. Teď se ukáže, jestli John opravdu vyplýtval všechny možnosti a všechen čas.

 

Running out of options  
Running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doufám, že druhou polovinu povídky dodám co nejdříve a můžete se těšit, že bude "Lepší"!


	2. Lepší

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak se mi to nějak vymklo z rukou a druhá část je mnohem delší, než jsem plánovala, ale protože jde z větší části o fluff, tak se snad zlobit nebudete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velmi volnou kostru pro tuhle část povídky poskytla písnička "Better" od Toma Baxtera, kterou přezpívali i jiní interpreti. Verzi, která se líbí mě, můžete shlédnout třeba zde:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvRegdR61DU>

Our love has changed  
it's not the same  
and the only way to say it  
is say it  
it's better

Paprsek světla si našel škvíru v závěsech, polechtal Sherlocka na tváři a ten otevřel oči. Automaticky natáhl ruku po druhé, prázdné polovině postele a usmál se. Dnes naposledy se probouzí sám.

Technicky vzato, tu John přespal za poslední tři měsíce už mockrát, obyčejně tu s Rosie trávili víkendy nebo naopak Sherlock zajel za nimi do Londýna.

Chvíli to trvalo. V první řadě John nemohl na rozdíl od svého přítele odejít jen tak, ze dne na den, měl ve městě své závazky. A také bylo třeba chalupu dozařídit pro jejich příchod.

Náhle vůbec nebyla zbytečně velká, naopak, využili každou prostoru. Menší ložnice s oknem obráceným na náves, se kterou si Sherlock původně nevěděl rady, skvěle poslouží jako pokojík pro Rosie. A má-li v přízemí Sherlock svou „zašívárnu“ v podobě laboratoře, je jen spravedlivé, aby měl i John svou pracovnu. Vybral si místnost v patře úplně na konci severního křídla, ze které byl výhled do zahrádky - prý tak bude moct pozorovat svého přítele u včel.

John zatím dojednal se Sarah svůj odchod z kliniky, dal si inzerát na prodej domu a začal třídit svůj majetek, co z toho má smysl vzít sebou na pobřeží.

Sherlock nucenou prodlevu využil k přebudování horní koupelny. Jemu samému by spartánské zařízení po původním majiteli bývalo stačilo, ale, jak John připomněl, v čem budou koupat Rosie?

A tak, protože Sherlock nedělal nic napůl, stěhovala se do patra rohová vana atypických rozměrů a on už si v duchu představoval, jaké v ní budou koupele ve dvou.

Tuhle fantazii si dopřával i dnes během čištění zubů. Snídani trochu odflákl, což mu v Johnově přítomnosti už jen tak neprojde, ale byl příliš nervozní, aby měl chuť k jídlu. U oběda si to vynahradí.

Z kuchyně vyšel na zahradu, zkontrolovat dva úly, co byly přímo u domu. Ostatní, rozmístěné po okolí, obejde až zítra, John a Rosie se k němu pravděpodobně připojí.

 

Pořád měl nejméně dvě hodiny času, než se jeho Watsonové objeví, tak vzal do rukou housle a postavil se s nimi doprostřed obýváku. Na mysl mu vytanula písnička, kterou nedávno slyšel v rádiu – seděli tehdy s Johnem a Rosie na svačině ve „Včelíně“.

Melodie byla prostá a text nekomplikovaný, ale tak dokonale vystihla Sherlockovy aktuální pocity, že mu zkrátka uvízla v hlavě. Chvíli si pohrával s myšlenkou, že skladbu přepracuje na ukolébavku pro Rosie, ale kdepak. Johnově dceři může na dobrou noc hrát spousty jiných skladeb a určitě jí brzy napíše i vlastní ukolébavku, ale tahle písnička zůstane jejich – Sherlockova a Johnova.

 

Když se v půli března objevil doktor s Rosie v náruči na prahu jeho poustevny, nemohl Sherlock uvěřit svým očím. Sice se nevzdal vší naděje, ale netroufal si příliš spoléhat na to, že se John vrátí. Krom narozeninového mailu, se doktor nepokusil o žádný kontakt. Sherlock podezíral Mycrofta z nějaké formy vyhrožování, ale také věděl, že by to Johna-vojáka normálně spíš nakoplo než odradilo.

A najednou tu John stál a říkal:“Ale jestli o mě ještě stojíš, tak tady jsme. Už na pořád!“

Pár dlouhých vteřin Sherlock přebíral celý ten výjev v hlavě. Tak dlouho, že Johnovi poklesly koutky a už, už se připravoval na zabouchnutí dveří, ale pak detektiv překročil práh a oba své Watsony objal. To neznamenalo, že je hned všechno vyřešeno a zapomenuto, ale byl to začátek.

 

Sobotní provoz na A23 byl poměrně hustý, snad polovinu Londýna napadlo, že stráví víkend u moře a John netrpělivě poklepával do volantu, když se kousek před Handcross proud aut nápadně zpomalil. Uklidňoval se, že je to pořád lepší než zácpa před sjezdem na Gatwick, přinejmenším pořád jedou.

Rosie v autosedačce vedle něj fascinovaně hleděla na letní krajinu a v kufru byly nacpané poslední zbytky jejich majetku, vesměs oblečení. Všechno ostatní už během uplynulých měsíců navozil do Sussexu nebo přestěhoval na Baker Street.

Se Sherlockem se dohodli, že svůj staromládenecký byt úplně neopustí a ponechají si ho jako základnu pro návštěvy Londýna. Ovšem jejich novou životní základnou se mě definitivně stát domeček na pobřeží.

Sherlock už měl svou novou existenci promyšlenou, hodlal se věnovat na plný úvazek apiologii a příležitostně si zpestřit život konzultací pro policii, případně i soukromým klientem.

John trochu váhal, kam má v East Deanu napnout své síly on. Pokud bude mít detektiv případ, samozřejmě mu bude asistovat, ale i on potřeboval vlastní povolání. Po letech strávených v „normálním“ zaměstnání na klinice, s pravidelnou pracovní dobou a předvídatelnou náplní, jistě věděl jen tolik, že nic takového už nechce.

Komplikovalo to péči o Rosie a hlavně to nevyhovovalo jeho naturelu – a dnešní John byl už vyléčený ze lhaní sám sobě, co vlastně chce. Po poradě s Harry, paní Hudsonovou a hlavně se Sherlockem se rozhodl na věc netlačit a nechat věcem volný průběh, spíš než se zbrkle uvázat k něčemu, co by mu nevyhovovalo. Dobře udělal, protože řešení se vynořilo úplně přirozeně.

 

Během pravidelných víkendových výletů do East Deanu se John snažil seznámit s místními lidmi, když tu plánuje trvale žít. A jedním z nejvhodnějších míst, kde začít, byla hospoda „U Tygra“.

O sobotních večerech tam začal chodit na pivo, někdy se Sherlockem, ale častěji mu svěřil uspávání Rosie a vyrazil sám.

East Dean nebyla žádná zapomenutá díra, kde lišky dávají dobrou noc. Zastavovali se tu turisté, kteří přijeli obdivovat nedaleké křídové útesy a mnozí z lufťáků, jak se jim tu říkalo, zakotvili nadobro a dodávali vísce kosmopolitní šmrnc.

Samozřejmě, i tady se našlo pár blbců, kteří těžko trávili představu dvou mužů, žijících spolu, ale většina štamgastů ho přijala mezi sebe – brali to tak, že se jim vlastně do vsi stěhuje mladá rodina a její neortodoxní složení není podstatné.

Jedním z Johnových sousedů u tupláku byl i místní lékař, Harold Bellamy, pán na prahu sedmdesátky, který sice své povolání vykonával rád a nechtěl ještě do důchodu, ale některé aspekty práce venkovského lékaře už mu dávaly zabrat.

Slovo dalo slovo a John se stal Bellamyho společníkem. Neztratí tak kontakt s medicínou, ale nebude mít pravidelnou pracovní dobu, bude za starého praktika fungovat jako záskok.

V téhle souvislosti John litoval, že loni na podzim tak zbrkle prodal Maryino auto. Tehdy neviděl důvod si ho nechat a zbrkle se zbavil řady věcí po ní, přičemž jiné zcela nelogicky zůstaly.. Prostě byl řadu měsíců úplně mimo.

Měsíců? Kdepak, on se choval jako idiot řadu let, jen se to v poslední době vystupňovalo. Jak jen mohl v sebehorším afektu Sherlockovi napsat, že ho chce vymazat ze svého života? A dodnes nepřestal být vděčný, že ho jeho přítel nevzal za slovo.

 

Když tehdy v březnu zaklepal na dveře Sherlockova nového domova, byla v něm malá dušička a chvíli se bál, že mu detektiv zabouchne dveře před nosem.

Vřelé objetí nečekal ani omylem a vyhrkly mu slzy. Jak zjistil, když se od sebe zase odtáhli, Sherlock měl také vlhké oči, jen Rosie se šťastně smála. Držela Sherlocka za límec košile a nechtěla ho pustit.

Detektiv je pozval dál, hrdě jim předvedl svůj dům a postavil na čaj. Teprve když malá usnula na gauči v obýváku, ti dva si doopravdy promluvili.

John ze sebe vysypal všechny ty léta zašpuntované emoce, strach žít svůj vlastní život bez ohledu na očekávání společnosti, strach přijmout vlastní pocity, který ho znovu a znovu vháněl do slepých uliček.

„Byl jsem v koncích a připadalo mi, že jste mě všichni podvedli. Na Mary už jsem si zlost vylít nemohl, ale ty jsi byl po ruce a tak strašlivě ochotný tu vinu přijmout.

Přitom, jak můžu očekávat upřimnost od druhých, když já sám toho schopný nejsem? Když jsi tenkrát utekl z nemocnice, abys mi odhalil pravdu o Mary a já se rozčiloval, proč je taková, řekl jsi: „Protože sis ji vybral.“ Tehdy mě to ještě víc rozzuřilo, já si přece nechtěl vzít ex-agentku s divokou minulostí, ale měl jsi svým způsobem pravdu.

Vybral jsem si ženu, u které jsem podvědomě tušil, že mi neříká všechno, takže i já vedle ní můžu mít svá malá špinavá tajemství.

Samozřejmě mě ze všeho nejvíc rozzuřilo, že tě téměř zabila, ale současně mě štvalo, že si přestáváme být kvit a její tajnosti vyplouvají na světlo, zatím co moje zůstávají hezky hluboko pohřbená.

A totéž s tebou, byl jsi fascinující, záhadný detektiv, sice jsi toho o mně spoustu vydedukoval, ale co zůstalo nepovšimnuté tvým dedukčním talentem, necítil jsem se povinen s tebou sdílet. Ale i ty ses přede mnou začal odhalovat a o to víc jsem se zlobil navenek na tebe, ale hluboko uvnitř jsem zuřil sám nad sebou.

Vždycky jsem se až moc snažil dělat, co se ode mě očekává. Zvlášť po tom, co jsem zažil, jak se rodiče otočili zády k Harry.

Přesvědčil jsem sám sebe, že chci ten vzorný, nalinkovaný život, ale nejspokojenější jsem byl vždycky, když jsem z téhle cesty uhnul. Když jsem byl v armádě a potom, když jsem se nastěhoval k tobě a tys mě začal brát k případům. Ale když došlo na lámání chleba, vždycky jsem zbaběle vycouval, do obrazu „normálního“ muže se nehodil milostný vztah s nadřízeným důstojníkem, tak jsem odmítl Jamese Sholta a později jsem zaháněl všechny myšlenky na tebe.

Mary jsem pravdu i sobě neřekl, přinejmenším ne v době, kdy to mohlo něco změnit. Dost možná proto, že jsem do tohohle vztahu šel jen na půl plynu, ale tobě lhát nechci, povím ti všechno, na co myslím, všechno, co cítím, ačkoliv v mluvení o citech fakt nevynikám. Protože ty jsi nejdůležitější vztah v mém životě a do něj chci jít naplno – teda pokud o to budeš stát. Protože pravda je taková, že … tě miluju Sherlocku, už víc jak šest let!“

„Johne, myslím, že jedno tajemství jsem před tebou do dneška ještě pořád měl. I já tebe miluju! A i já jsem se šest let choval jako nevýslovný idiot.

Nejdřív jsem svoje city k tobě pošetile ignoroval. Odbýval jsem veškeré náznaky zájmu z tvé strany a připomínal si zástupy tvých přítelkyní, tvá opakovaná prohlášení, že nejsi gay, protože jsem se bál emocionálně připoutat k jediné osobě. Nechtěl jsem zažít, co se stalo naší sestře … já nikdy jsem se o ní nezmínil, ale ...“

„Já vím, Mycroft mi o ní něco málo pověděl. Je mi líto, co se jí stalo a slibuju, že už nikdy nedopustím, aby ses musel vedle mě cítit odmítnutý.“

„I já sám jsem udělal podobnou zkušenost, jako ona – spolužák z vysoké nakonec dal přede mnou přednost kariérně perspektivnějšímu vztahu ze ženou. Došel jsem k závěru, že my Holmesové jsme zkrátka nemilovatelní, nanejvýš může krátkodobě upoutat náš zevnějšek, ale proč riskovat potíže pro chvilkové uspokojení fyzických potřeb?

Teprve během těch dvou let, kdy jsem ničil zbytky Moriartyho impéria, jsem si uvědomil, jak bolestně tě postrádám, jak moc se mi stýská, jak strašně chci zpátky do Londýna. K tobě a k životu, jaký jsme spolu vedli.

Ale vůbec mi nepřišlo na mysl, že bys po mně mohl tak moc truchlit, že i tobě by mohl na mé osobě tak moc záležet – nikdy dřív na mě nikomu takhle nezáleželo. Snad krom Mycrofta, ale to není totéž, přece jen jsem jeho bratr, jediný žijící sourozenec.

Teprve když jsem viděl tvou reakci na můj návrat mezi živé, uvědomil jsem si, jak moc jsem ti ublížil a tak zoufale jsem se snažil ti to vynahradit a už dělat všechno jenom správně.

Takže mi připadlo správnější mlčet o svých citech, abych ti nekomplikoval život, když ses zdál tak šťastný s Mary a podvědomě jsem ignoroval všechny náznaky, že to nemusí být tak docela pravda.“

„Stejně jako jsem já ignoroval všechno, co jsi podnikal pro moje blaho nebo přinejmenším pro to, cos za moje blaho považoval. Odpustil jsi Mary, zlikvidoval jsi Magnussena, i když to mělo znamenat tvůj konec … A mě jako by to pořád nestačilo.

Nebylo ode mě fér, obvinit tě, že můžeš za smrt Mary. Sice jsi dal slib, ale byl to od začátku slib nemožný, nesplnitelný. Dnes už vím, že jsi to neudělal z pýchy a arogantní jistoty o své neporazitelnosti, ale ze zoufalství, že už jsi nevěděl, co víc pro mě ještě udělat.“

„Měl jsem vždycky uštěpačné poznámky k Mycroftovi, že musí mít všechno pod kontrolou, ale vlastně na tom nejsem o tolik lépe. Protože dokážu často vydedukovat, jak se druzí zachovají, choval jsem se tak, že nad tím mám kontrolu a tím pádem i zodpovědnost. Bylo těžké připustit si, že to tak není, že nemůžu druhé vždycky zachránit před nimi samotnými. Ale zároveň se mi obrovsky ulevilo.“

„Takže už nebudeš řešit případy? Končíš s detektivním konzultantstvím? Přinejmenším to tak vyznělo, když jsem naposled mluvil s Gregem.“

„Po návratu z léčebny už to nebylo ono, ale dnes přemýšlím nad tím, že bych se toho úplně nevzdal. Sice nemůžu chránit lidi před nimi samotnými, ale pořád je občas potřeba chránit je před druhými lidmi.

Jenže bych to nerad dělal sám, nejlíp mi to vždycky šlo s tebou. Já sice vyřeším případ, ale ty jsi ten, kdo zachraňuje životy. Ty mi připomeneš, abych nekonečně nehloubal nad nějakým technickým aspektem případu, když je čas jednat a neztrácíš hlavu, když jde o život. Jsi můj morální kompas!“

„No, v poslední době jsem se v tomhle ohledu nijak nevyznamenal.“

„Teď, když sis vyjasnil, kam směřuješ, jím zase můžeš být!“

Řekli si toho to odpoledne ještě hodně. Mluvili, dokud se Rosie nevzbudila a úplně jim vystydl čaj a když večer usnula ve skládací postýlce, kterou John prozíravě sbalil sebou, mluvili ještě dlouho do noci, o minulosti a hlavně o budoucnosti, která bude tentokrát doopravdy společná.

A pak usnuli ve společné posteli, zatím jen zcela počestně spali, ale otočení tváří k sobě, tak, že se ráno mohli po probuzení dívat jeden druhému do očí.

 

John se usmál, kolona vozů se zase rozvolnila a on mohl šlápnout na pedál svého, stále ještě vypůjčeného vozu. Budou muset se Sherlockem do nějakého auta taky brzy investovat, nejlépe offroadu, by s ním Sherlock mohl objíždět úly a John své příležitostné pacienty v okolí. Pro dnešní cestu, ale byl tenhle kombík plně vyhovující – a hlavně, poskytl ho Mycroft, který pomohl i s dalšími aspekty Watsonovic stěhování, čímž dal bez velkých proslovů najevo, že tenhle vývoj schvaluje.

V rádiu skončily dopolední zprávy a začal hudební blok. Jeden Johnův oblíbený dokumentární seriál o muzice začínal větou, že populární hudba je soundtrack našich životů a on měl čím dál častěji pocit, že je to pravda.

Co se se Sherlockem usmířili, téměř přestal narážet a tu melancholickou skladbu o rozchodu, zato tenhle song byl najednou jako by všude, přitom byl už pár let starý. Ale tentokrát to doktorovi ani trochu nevadilo a zpíval si s rádiem. Ano, jeho vztah se Sherlockem se hodně změnil, nebylo to, jako na začátku. Ale bylo to lepší. Rozhodně lepší!

  
  
I can't conceal  
this way I feel  
for all the times we've spent together  
forever  
just gets better  


John se usadil před počítač, zapnul ho a než naběhl operační systém, posunul se s židlí o pár palců dozadu, aby měl lepší výhled z okna po pravé ruce.

Byla polovina září, slunce stále ještě hřálo a vůbec panovalo babí léto s počasím, jaké si člověk se starou dobrou Anglií obvykle nespojuje.

Rosie v červených tepláčkách s laclem běhala po zahradě za Sherlockem a s malou plastovou konvičkou důležitě napodobovala jeho počínání. Ne, že by byli bůh ví jací zahradníci, pěstovali trochu zeleniny a bylinek na vaření, pár keříků, ze kterých bude Rosie, až trochu vyroste, jistě ozobávat ovoce, ale hlavní podíl tu měly na pěstování nenáročné květiny, na jakých mohly hodovat včely.

Jak moc se jejich život změnil během pouhých dvanácti měsíců. Právě minulou středu uplynul rok od oné tragické schůzky v Londýnském akváriu. Ačkoliv tohle výročí vyvolalo v Johnovi smutek, nebyl to v žádném případě onen srdce drásající žal, jaký zažíval ještě dlouho po Sherlockově domnělé sebevraždě.

Svůj podíl na jeho duševním klidu měla i skutečnost, že se se Sherlockem pomalu učili hovořit o svých pocitech a tolik věcí v sobě po chlapsku nedusit, že vyjádřit své myšlenky a obavy není totéž, jako se hystericky sesypat.

Vlastně první krok do tohohle teritoria udělal Sherlock, další důkaz toho, jak moc na sobě během jejich odloučení zapracoval, jak dozrál.

 

Krátce po tom, co začali s Rosie Sherlocka navštěvovat, ale mnohem dřív, než se trvale přistěhovali, vzali oba pánové holčičku na výlet do Eastbourne na pověstné zábavní molo. Jakási starší dáma se začala nad Rosie rozplývat. Netypicky oblečeného Sherlocka zjevně nepoznala, zato je tři okamžitě identifikoval jako rodinu a začala zvědavě: „Och, máte nádhernou dceru! Je adoptovaná? Ovšem, že ne! Jsem husa hloupá a slepá, vždyť je vám tolik podobná, pane.“ kývla na Johna a pokračovala: „Takže náhradní matka. Moc vám fandím, víte? Kdybych byla mladší, klidně bych se nějakému sympatickému páru nabídla.“

Ještě chvíli nadšeně mlela dál a John jí všechno neurčitě odkýval, než je Sherlock zachránil upozorněním, že ještě slíbili Rosie zmrzlinu a dáma je s omluvou, že zdržovala, nechala jít.

Později ten den, zpátky v chalupě, když už malá spinkala, se Sherlock k setkání vrátil: „Ta vlezlá bába tě uvedla do rozpaků, Johne.“

„Ehm … ano, ale ne pro to, co si myslíš. Vůbec se mě nedotklo, že nás považovala za rodinu – my jsme nebo na tom přinejmenším usilovně pracujeme. Konec konců, celej East Dean nás tak bere, ale … ale ...“ soukal ze zebe doktor, ale nevěděl, jak svou obavu formulovat.

„Johne, jeden notoricky známý obrat zní „pohřbít minulost“ a shrnu-li svá pozorování druhých i naše vlastní zkušenosti, myslím, že je to výstižný obrat. Ovšem člověk to nesmí udělat jako vrah, který doufá, že se jeho oběť nikdy nenajde, ale jako pozůstalý – nějakým více či méně formálním způsobem se s minulostí rozloučí, aby se čas od času zastavil ji připomenout, někdy melancholičtěji, jindy s úsměvem, když si vybavíš ty radostnější momenty, ale beze studu.

Touhle, pro mne poněkud netypickou, alegorií chci říct, že se přede mnou vůbec nemusíš stydět vyslovit Maryino jméno, nemusíš předstírat, že jsi nikdy nebyl ženatý, že tahle část tvého života neexistovala.

Dřív nebo později se najde jiný zvědavec a také Rosou určitě bude chtít slyšet o své matce. A já nechci, abys měl pocit, že jí musíš odpovídat pokoutně, až u toho nebudu, abys nějak neurazil mé city.

Když na to přijde řeč, prostě o Mary mluv. Já vím, že toho nebudeš zneužívat. Nepřipadám si Mary ohrožený, necítím se jako druhá volba – protože i já sám jsem mám podíl na skutečnosti, že jsme spolu nebyli už dávno. Nehodlám se užírat tím, co bývalo mohlo být, ale hodlám prožít, co je teď.

Cokoliv jsem kdy měl proti Mary je podružné vedle toho, že tě vytáhla z deprese, zachránila mi život a dala nám Rosie. Krom toho, Mary byla, ale teď jsme my!“

„Dobře! Jasně!“ vydechl John úlevně a navázal: „Ale ty to samé. Pokud budeš chtít mluvit o těch dvou a půl rocích, co jsi byl pryč, ať už aby ses vypovídal z nějaké škaredé vzpomínky nebo se mnou sdílel nějaký zajímavý zážitek, tak do toho. Nebudu se vztekat, tvářit uraženě a ublíženě, ale budu tě poslouchat, protože, jak jsi právě řekl, nemá smysl užírat se tím co bylo nebo mohlo být. Všechno jsi to podnikal, abychom já, Greg, paní Hudsonová a tak nějak mimochodem řada dalších, lidí byli v bezpečí. Je to stejně platná součást tvé minulosti, jako je Mary té mojí.“

 

Když už nakousli to metaforické pohřbívání minulosti, Johnovi to připomnělo, že by měl vyřešit i jedno velmi reálné. Nepovažoval za ideální, aby si Martinu urnu stěhoval do nového domova se Sherlockem, ale neměl úplně jasno, co by s ní měl provést. Nepřipadalo mu správné,jen tak namátkou vybrat hřbitov s volnými místy.

„Tak proč ne tady? Jak už jsem řekl, necítím potřebu žárlit na minulost, zdejší hřbitůvek je klidný, udržovaný a kupodivu dosud nepřeplněný. A jelikož předpokládám, že budeš chtít s Rosie občas zajít, nebudete to mít daleko.“ poznamenal věcně Sherlock a John musel uznat, že má jeho přítel pravdu.

 

Navzdory praktičnosti detektivova návrhu, nemohl se John ubránit pocitu, že i Sherlock má své důvody vzpomínat na Mary spíše v dobrém. A ten nejdůležitější doktor právě pozoroval, jak skáče po zahradě.

On sám ačkoliv o rodině nikdy příliš neuvažoval, byl nebetyčně šťastný, že má Rosie, ale Sherlock? Ten v otcovské roli úžasně rozkvetl. Byl možná trochu chaotický a mnohem benevolentnější než John, ale věnoval se holčičce s neutuchající energií a trpělivostí, jakou neprojevoval snad nikomu z dospělých.

A dnes, když měl oba Watsony pod svou střechou, necítil Sherlock potřebu své city skrývat a předstírat povznesenost. Už žádné divadýlko, jakým bylo ostentativní tweetování během křtin.

John se při vzpomínce na tu příležitost pobaveně ušklíbl a vrátil se k nastartovanému počítači. Musí využít tu chvíli klidu a něco napsat.

 

Začátkem léta dostal hned z několika stran nabídku, aby svá a Sherlockova dobrodružství sepsal. Jeho první reakce byla, hodit ty dopisy do koše, ale Sherlock ho přiměl, aby to ještě uvážil.

Psaní Johna vždycky bavilo a je pravda, že toužil zkusit si i náročnější útvar než byly krátká shrnutí na blogu. Ale ačkoliv se za svůj vztah k Sherlockovi nijak nestyděl, nebyl si jistý, jestli chce, aby jim veřejnost viděla až do talíře, kdyby vylíčil i soukromé pozadí řady jejich případů. Některá bulvárnější vydavatelství měla výslovně zájem o Johnovo vylíčení událostí, které se na blog nikdy nedostaly, počínaje detektivovým postřelením.

Sherlock si ho trochu dobíral, že při jeho sklonu věci romantizovat, by měl radši prát červenou knihovnu a ze vzájemného špičkování na tohle téma se nakonec zrodil nápad.

Jednou možná John sepíše i příběh lásky velkého detektiva a jeho doktora, ale pro začátek to zkusí s odlehčenějším útvarem a začal dávat dohromady sadu jejich nejbláznivějších případů, praštěných klientů, jejich bizarních problémů i zábavných kiksů, kterých se oni sami při vyšetřování dopustili. Titul bude znít „To by se detektivovi stát nemělo“

Tenhle koncept zaujal jedno solidní nakladatelství, které Johnovi udělalo velice slušnou nabídku s výhledem na pokračování spolupráce, pokud bude mít první kniha úspěch.

Proto, když minulý týden přistála ve schránce tlustá obálka s hlavičkou Johnova dlouholetého právníka, předpokládal, že mu dotyčný posílá zkontrolovanou finální verzi smlouvy s vydavateli a obálku roztrhl, aniž si přečetl adresu.

Z obálky vypadla další obálka a také právníkův průvodní dopis, začínající slovy „Vážený pane Holmesi, ...“. John se překvapeně vrátil k roztržené obálce, která jméno adresáta potvrzovala. Rozčileně odvolal svého partnera od přípravy ovesné kaše pro Rosie a zmateně vykládal:“ Já … myslel jsem, že je to od mého právníka … totiž je to od mého právníka, ale … ale proč sakra McFarlene píše tobě?“

„To nejlépe zjistíme, Johne, když si to přečteme!“

„Ale možná … možná to nemám vidět, když je to pro tebe?“

„Nesmysl, cokoliv po mě chce tvůj právník, se tě jistě nějak týká a dřív nebo později bychom si o tom stejně museli promluvit. Ještě je tu možnost, že má pro mě případ, ale ty jsi můj spolupracovník, takže bys stejně potřeboval znát fakta.“

Popadl právníkův dopis a začal číst nahlas. McFarlane v něm typickým, formálním právním slovníkem sděloval, že byl před časem manželkou svého klienta Johna Watsona, kterou si tím pádem dovolil pokládat i za svou klientku, požádán, aby u sebe uschoval přiloženou obálku a přesně rok po její smrti tuto nechal doručit Sherlocku Holmesovi.

Třesoucími se prsty podal John zmíněnou obálku Sherlockovi, teď když se na ní díval, poznával Maryin rukopis. Co může takhle ze záhrobí detektivovi chtít?

Sherlock, vždy uhlazenější než John, dopis nejdříve z venku prozkoumal a pak otevřel příborovým nožem. Krom listu papíru z něj vypadla fleška nadepsaní „Rosie“.

Tentokrát detektiv rozložil vzkaz na stůl, aby John do textu viděl, ale stejně ho přečetl nahlas.

 _„Sherlocku, tohle píšu v letadle cestou z Maroka, zatím co ty a John spíte. Slíbil jsi, že s tebou budu v Londýně v bezpečí a vím, že jsi to tak myslel, ale říkám si, jestli sis tentokrát neukousl příliš velké sousto._  
_Jsi chytrý a nejspíš přijdeš na to, kdo se skrývá pod přezdívkou Ammo, ale když dnes vím, co přesně se stalo s ostatními členy mého týmu, napadá mě kde, v jakých rukou skončily zbývající dvě flešky, a že moje identita a můj život už nikdy nebudou v bezpečí. Ani ty nedokážeš odrazit všechny kulky světa._

_Možná jsem se neměla nechat přemluvit k návratu, možná bych vám měla po přistání na Heathrow vyklouznout a znovu zmizet, ale nemůžu. Byla bych to vydržela, ale když jsem mě našli – tolik chci zase vidět Rosie a až se vrátím, tak už jí nedokážu znovu opustit. Snad cokoliv, co mě čeká, neohrozí i jí._

_A teď konečně, proč ti píšu. Uvědomila jsem si, že navzdory tvému ujištění i úsilí, můj život může už brzy skončit a ty jsi jediný, komu věřím, že se postará o Johna a Rosie. Na rozdíl od Johna nejsem slepá, nebo si přinejmenším nic nenamlouvám. Nevěřím ti, že bys časem nerozbil naše manželství, ale věřím ti, že pro Johna a naši dceru uděláš to nejlepší, až tu nebudu._

_John tě potřebuje a Rosie taky, žádné ženě, která by třeba o Johna stála, bych nemohla dostatečně věřit ohledně své dcery, je příliš pravděpodobné, že by chtěla vlastní dítě a Rosie by odsouvala stranou. Ty to nikdy neuděláš, viděla jsem tě s ní a vím, jak ji miluješ jen proto, že je Johnova._

_Nechám tenhle dopis ležet u právníka rok. Doufám, že když přijde, bude už zbytečný, že nebudete čekat na ničí postrčení a schválení, ale pokud jste v tuhle chvíli s Johnem pořád “jen“ přátele, tak sakra zvedni ten svůj nóbl zadek z gauče a řeknu mu, že ho miluješ!“_

Pod tím bylo jiným perem dopsáno: _„P.S.: natočila jsem krátký vzkaz pro Rosie, spoléhám, že jí ho pustíte, až jí bude nějakých 10-12. Mary Watsonová“_

 

Ne, nečekali na tohle požehnání, stali se milenci do měsíce od jejich znovu shledání. Byli se Sherlockem a Rosie rodinou ve všech ohledech, krom papírového potvrzení (ale i s tím hodlal John něco udělat, než začne jejich dcera chodit do školy). Ovšem vědět, že vaši blízcí, ať už Mycroft, rodiče Holmesovi, Harry nebo právě Mary, váš vztah schvalují, je zkrátka lepší.

John dopis i flešku schoval k ostatním památkám, které měl po své ženě. Neschoval si toho mnoho, ale měl pocit, že hlavně Rosie by tyhle věci jednou měla mít. Jedním z mála kusů nábytku, které přestěhoval ze svého londýnského domu do Sussexu, byl i Maryin vintage toaletní stolek a osmihranné zrcadlo. Umístili oboje se Sherlockem do Rosiina pokojíčku - za pár let malá slečna jistě ocení jistě ocení svůj parádící koutek

V zásuvkách tohohle kusu nábytku byla uschována kazeta s Maryinými šperky, dvě fotoalba a pár dalších sentimentálních drobnosti, tak k nim John dopis i flešku přidal.

A tak nemohl říct, že by se o tomhle výročí nějak utápěl v depresích, nanejvýš věnoval melancholickou vzpomínku ženě, které to nevyšlo.

John měl Sherlocka, Rosie, svou rodinu a svůj domov. Sotva mohl skrýt, že takhle je nejšťastnější za celý svůj dosavadní život.

 

  
see what I'm trying to say is  
you make things  
better  
and no matter what the day is  
with you here  
it's better  


John už úplně tvrdě nespal,tak ho probudilo, když se ten teplý lidský polštář pod jeho hlavou náhle odsunul. Trochu zmateně se rozkoukával po stále ještě tmavém pokoji.

Sherlock ze své poloviny postele zmizel, ale ani nevstal, teprve po vteřině John rozeznal obrovskou bouli pod přikrývkou, která se stěhovala k jeho pasu a za chvíli se zahihňal, když mu dlouhé prsty vyhrnuly tričko od pyžama a polechtaly ho na břiše.

„Co to děláš?“

„Chci ti dát první vánoční dárek.“ ozvalo se huhňavě z pod peřiny a John se musel zasmát, kterýžto zvuk přešel do dalšího chichotání, jakmile mu Sherlockovy ruce začaly se šimráním stahovat i kalhoty.

„Blázníš? Rosie se za chvíli vzbudí a pak sem jako vždycky vtrhne. A co Paní Hudsonová?“

„Paní Hudsonová spí až za rohem, a i kdyby nás slyšela, tak to bude vánoční dárek i pro ní. A Rosie bude po tom včerejším vzrušení vyspávat. Uvidíš!“

„Ale … ach … och, och, … anooo!“ nezmohl se už na kloudnou odpověď John. Jednou rukou trochu odhrnul deku, aby se mu Sherlock neudusil a druhou ho popadl za tmavé kadeře. Pak na několik dalších minut zapomněl, že je pětadvacátého prosince, že tohle jsou jejich první doopravdy společné Vánoce, že přes chodbu spí jejich téměř dvouletá dcera, nebo že v poledne dorazí Mycroft a rodiče Holmesovi.

Sherlock měl svůj dárek vypočítaný málem na vteřiny, sotva se John vzpamatoval a dřív než se stačil zeptat, jakým způsobem má Sherlockovi oplatit jeho péči, ozvalo se vrznutí dveří, capkání bosých nožek a pak už následoval Rosiin vpád do ložnice.

„Tatí! Papí! Dálečky!“ hláska „r“ jí stále ještě dělala trochu potíže.

Sherlock se na holčičku na oko přísně zahleděl: „Rosie, kde máš bačkorky? Přece jsme si řekli, že v zimě nebudeš po chodbě běhat bosa!“

A John využil ty drahocenné vteřiny, aby si pod dekou vytáhl kalhoty zpátky do pasu.

Rosie ignorovala Sherlockův káravý tón a skočila k nim do postele: „Chci dálky! Láno dálecky!“ trvala na svém.

„No dobrá, tak se tedy půjdeme podíval, jestli ti Otec Vánoc nějaký v punčoše nechal. Ale nejdřív ty bačkory!“

„Neci bačkoly, papí ponese Lousí!“

„Víš, že Otec Vánoc nosí dárky jen hodným holčičkám!“ zahrozil John a jeho dcera udělal psí oči na Sherlocka: „Papí?“

„Víš, co? Papí ti skočí pro bačkory a pak si mi můžeš vylézt na záda a půjdeme dolů, ano?“ navrhl Sherlock a zvedl se z postele.

 

Trochu váhali, zda své první společné Vánoce stráví v Sussexu nebo v Londýně, hlavně kvůli paní Hudsonové, ale nakonec to vyřešili tak, že svou domácí pozvali na svátky k sobě. Původní idea byla taková, že si alespoň stará dáma odpočine a nebude muset nic chystat. Ve skutečnosti velice ocenili její praktické rady i pomocnou ruku při přípravě slavnostního jídla i výzdoby. Ale při nejmenším oni dva udělali těžkou práci a paní Hudsonová si užila svou skoro vnučku.

Čtyřiadvacátého uspořádali malý večírek, kam pozvali Grega s Molly, Harry a její partnerku a osazenstvo „Včelína“. Také před obědem obešli své známé ve vesnici, aby jim popřáli hezké svátky – něco, ještě pár let zpátky pro Sherlocka nepředstavitelného. Když na to John poukázal, detektiv se bránil, že nejde z jeho strany o žádné měknutí, ale ryze účelovou akci. Musí tu být dobře zapsáni, aby byli lidé přátelští k Rosie.

K obědu na První svátek vánoční mělo dorazit Sherlockovo příbuzenstvo, sice k tomu měl spoustu komentářů, ale John na něm stejně poznal, že je rád. Muž, který o sobě kdysi vyhlašoval, že je vysoce funkční sociopat, byl pyšný na svou rodinu, rodinu, kterou si tak těžce vybojoval.

 

V tuhle chvíli ale hlavně mířili rozbalit dárky. Sherlock ve svém modrém, hedvábném županu, John v praktickém flanelovém, Rosie konečně s bačkorami v podobě chlupatých medvídků na nohou a paní Hudsonová, na kterou narazili v chodbě ve svém fialovém, květovaném přehozu přes noční úbor.

„Dobré ráno, paní Hudsonová! Jste dost brzy vzhůru.“ pozdravil ji John. „Doufám, že … jsme vás nevzbudili.“

„Ale kdepak drahoušku, já už toho mnoho nenaspím, tak když jsem slyšela, že už jste taky vzhůru ...“ mrkl na ně pobaveně a John urychleně následoval Sherlocka a Rosie po schodech dolů.

V obýváku měli nazdobený stromeček, nad krbem pověšené obří punčochy (pletařské to dílo jejich londýnské bytné) a Rosie se vrhla na hromadu krabic pod stromkem. Všechny byly nadepsané, tak ji šel Sherlock pomoci, aby ty, určené pro dědu a babi Holmesovi a strejdu Myca, přežily do odpoledne.

O půl hodiny později, když už byl obývák plný potrhaného papíru, Rosie nevěděla, jestli se má dřív mazlit s plyšovou včelkou nebo bouchat do dětského piána, Sherlock se kochal novou knihou o apiologii a paní Hudsonová se nabídla, že dá vařit vodu na čaj a kávu k snídani, John si odkašlal a honem odložil nový, kašmírový svetr tmavomodré barvy, kterým si prohlížel: „Ehm … ještě jsme nerozbalil všechny dárky!“

„Ale pod stromkem už zbyly jen dárky pro Holmesovi!“ namítla paní Hudsonová.

Sherlock zvedl hlavu od knihy, rozhlédl se a řekl: „V jedné ponožce nad krbem cosi je, nechápu, jak jsem to mohl přehlédnout.“

Tak to vytáhni, je to tvá punčocha!“ pobídl ho doktor.

Detektiv poslechl a vylovil zevnitř obálku a malou krabičku, dřív než ji rozdělal, John si klekl na jedno koleno a začal: „Williame Sherlocku Scotte Holmesi, ode dne, kdy jsem tě poznal, nebyl den, abych se s tebou nudil, nebyl den, kdy bych na tebe nemyslel a jak jsem si uvědomil až s trestuhodným zpožděním, nebylo nic, co bys pro mě neudělal … ehm ... co se tady snažím říct, že ty, svou pouhou existencí, děláš všechno lepší a nezáleží na tom, jestli je svátek, neděle nebo všední den, pokud jsi se mnou, s námi, je to vždycky lepší, takže … prokážeš mi tu čest a staneš se mým manželem?“

Sherlock na něj chvíli beze slova zíral, podobně, jako když ho John před skoro třemi lety chtěl za svědka. Pak se nadechl a odpověděl: „Ano Johne Hamishi Watsone, bude mi největší ctí a potěšením.“

Paní Hudsonová za jejich zády dojatě potahovala a Rosie se zmateně zeptala „Papí už napožád papí?“

„Ano, už napořád holčičko:“ pravil John a přivinul jí k sobě. Sherlock si k nim klekl a s posvátnou opatrností otevřel krabičku, místo prstenu obsahovala Johnovy vojenské známky. Detektiv si je políbil, zavěsil si je kolem krku a pak se připojil ke svým Watsonům v objetí.

„Ehm, a co ta obálka, Johne? Jestli můžu být tak zvědavá.“ odvážila se je asi po minutě vyrušit paní Hudsonová.

„To je sada formulářů pro adopci.“ odpověděl a cítil, jak Sherlockovo sevření kolem nich ještě zesílilo.

 

O dvě hodiny později už byli všichni oblečení a nasnídaní, v troubě se pekl pod dozorem paní Hudsonové krocan, John pomáhal Rosie postavit domeček z kostek a Sherlock si donesl z ložnice housle.  
Postavil se s nimi vedle jídelního stolu, aby viděl na Johna s Rosie a začal hrát. Nikoliv koledu nebo nějaký známý vánoční hit, ačkoliv i na ně později dojde. Hrál „jejich“ písničku, protože kdy jindy oslavit, že je jejich život jednoduše lepší.

 

I'll stand by you  
if you stand by me  
I think it's time that I reveal it  
'cause I believe it  
it's batter  


Rosie vyčerpaně usnula stočená v nepohodlném křesle, tak jí Sherlock opatrně přenesl na volnou postel, přikryl dekou a zaujal její místo.

Tohle byl už pátý den. Pátý den zoufalého čekání jestli - ne jestli, ale kdy se John probere. Protože možnost, že už se neprobudí, nepřicházela v úvahu. Pátý den, který z větší části proseděli v Eastbourne District General Hospital.

S návratem Johna do Sherlockova života, se částečně vrátila i jeho chuť řešit případy. Nepotřeboval je už v tak zběsilém tempu, nestřílel nudou do zdí, když týden nedostal pořádnou vraždu. Dnes měl mnoho jiných věcí, které ho zaměstnávaly a současně naplňovaly, ale tím spíš si občas rád dopřál komplikovanou záhadu, při které se mohl blýsknout. A také - tohle nahlas moc často neříkal – díky tomu, kolik úsilí stála jeho vlastní cesta k osobnímu štěstí, byl daleko ochotnější pomoci někomu v nesnázích, i když se jeho problém jevil na první pohled banální.

Takže sem tam opět s Johnem zavítali do Londýna, aby pomohli některému spřátelenému inspektorovi a občas vyhledal jejich služby i někdo z jejich sussexských sousedů.

John byl takhle také spokojený, sem tam zastoupil doktora Bellamyho, když šlo o pacienta bydlícího někde na samotě nebo noční výjezd za nemocným, což spolu se Sherlockovými případy, uspokojovalo doktorovu potřebu vzrušení.

Jinak mezi Sherlockovými včelami, Johnovým psaním a péčí o Rosie vedli překvapivě klidný život. Pravda, Sherlockovi občas bouchlo něco v laboratoři a Johnovi občas bouchla kamna, když sledoval zprávy nebo prodělal srážku s nějakým blbcem a Rosie sem tam provedla nějakou lumpárnu, za kterou se bylo nutno omluvit sousedům. Ale to byly jen drobné peřeje v toku dnů a bez nich by to přece byla nuda.

 

Sherlock pořád nechápal, proč zrovna teď a tady. Co se přesunuli do East Deanu, nezažili mnoho nebezpečných situací. Vzácnou výjimkou byl případ, který nakonec váhavě vzali asi rok a půl po sestěhování. S pomocí rafinované léčky tehdy vylákali přiznání z jisté televizní celebrity, známého to filantropa, ale ve skutečnosti sériového vraha Culvertona Smithe.

Ostatní jejich případy byly dramatické spíš pro jejich klienty než pro ně samotné. Věší vzrušení vyvolala snad jen smrt středoškolské učitelky tělocviku Alice McPhersonové, protože se mezi podezřelými ocitli syn a vnuk jejich přítele doktora Bellamyho. McPhersonová totiž měla poměr s Bellamyho sedmnáctiletou vnučkou Maud, který dívčinu otci ani bratrovi nebyl nijak vhod.

Tenhle případ se Watson-Holmesovy domácnosti týkal osobně ještě z jednoho důvodu. Další vážnou podezřelou byla totiž jejich, dočasná podnájemnice Sheena Murdochová, studentka farmacie, která si odbývala praxi v Eastbourne. Mike Stamford se za ní přimluvil, aby mohla zůstat v jejich hostinském pokoji a Sherlock si jí překvapivě oblíbil. Snad v její uzavřené, mrzoutské povaze poznával sám sebe v mladších letech.

I Sheena se během svého pobytu zakoukala do hezké Bellamyho vnučky a policie pracoval s motivem žárlivosti. Naštěstí Sherlock dokázal, že mladá učitelka zemřela pouhou nešťastnou náhodou a aféra, která vzrušila jejich jindy tak poklidnou vesnici, zase utichla.

Bavili se loni touhle dobou s Johnem, zda když je zkušenější a oslnivější Alice z cesty, dá Maud Bellamyová šanci, podmračené, ale upřímné Sheeně.

Tohle byla poslední divočejší epizoda v jejich životě, tedy do minulého týdne, který obrátil život Watson-Holmesovy rodiny vzhůru nohama.

Sherlock celých pět dnů zpytoval svědomí, zda mohl takový obrat tušit a předejít mu.

 

Přitom vše začalo docela nenápadně. Majitel panské usedlosti kousek za vesnicí zemřel a nenašla se jeho poslední vůle, ačkoliv se vědělo, že jí napsal. Jeho tři synové se téměř okamžitě začali hádat o majetek a navzájem obviňovat, že otcovu závěť ztopili, aby si mohli nárokovat větší podíl.

Sherlocka s Johnem k celé záležitosti přizval starosta, který se bál, že rodinný rozkol vnese neklid i do vsi, kde se každý přikloní na jinou stranu sporu.

Vlastně to nebyla žádná mimořádná záhada, a kdyby ti povedení bratříčkové nebyli zaslepení hamižností, museli by si všimnout taky. Závěti se zbavil správce nemovitosti Evans, která byl čtvrtým, nemanželským synem starého Garrideba. Cítil se ošizen a zničením dokumentu chtěl bratry dohnat před soud, kde by se pak vytasil se svými nároky.

Nejspíš mu z letitého pocitu křivdy muselo přeskočit, protože své odhalení neunesl. Po pár vteřinách zdánlivě klidné odevzdanosti, se náhle na Sherlocka vrhl a pokusil se ho bodnout zahradnickými nůžkami, které měl v tu chvíli po ruce.

Samozřejmě, že John nehodlal nic takového dopustit, poslušen svých vojenských instinktů se na útočníka vrhl a v následném boji utrpěl hlubokou ránu do břicha.

Sherlock byl naprosto zděšený. Bylo mu v tu chvíli úplně jedno, že se dal Evans na útěk, všechno jeho pozornost patřila Johnovi. Tiskl svou složenou šálu na jeho ránu a jen matně vnímal, jak někdo telefonuje pro pomoc.

Johna přepravili letecky do nejbližší nemocnice a Sherlock se nenechal odbýt a vecpal se do vrtulníku taky.

Když bezmocně sledoval zdravotníky, jak děla jí svou práci, napadlo ho, že takhle se musel před lety cítit John, když jel v sanitce s postřeleným Sherlockem.

Teprve když seděl v čekárně před operačním sálem, vzpomněl si Sherlock s hrůzou na Rosie. Stále ještě byla ve Fristonu ve školce, takže naštěstí ještě nic neví, ale – Sherlock se podíval na čas v mobilu – do hodiny jí bude muset někdo vyzvednout.

Nakonec zavolal do „Včelína“, jehož provozovatelé byli po těch letech bezmála součást rodiny a ti mu slíbili, že někdo z nich pro Rosie zajde a odveze jí za ním do Eastbourne District General Hospital.

Ačkoliv byla Rosie také vyděšená, měla mnohem víc optimismu než její otec: „Neboj, táta je ten nejsilnější chlap na světě, on se uzdraví! Přece by nás tady nenechal!“ a opřela svou kudrnatou hlavu o Sherlockovo rameno. Někdy po druhých narozeninách začaly její blond vlásky tmavnout a dnes opravdu vypadala jako jeho dcera.

Po tříhodinovém čekání se ze sálu konečně vynořil chirurg a nesl dobré zprávy. John utrpěl značnou ztrátu krve a vážná vnitřní zranění, ale nyní je stabilizovaný s vyhlídkami na úplné zotavení.

 

Bohužel to nemělo být tak jednoduché, z nůžek, které se povalovaly čert ví kde, se do rány dostala infekce a následující tři dny to s Johnem nevypadalo vůbec dobře. Sherlock s Rosie u něj seděli každé odpoledne až do večera a mluvili na něj. Přijeli i Lestradovi, Mycroft nebo paní Hudsonová, která se rozhodla zůstat, aby dohlédla na jejich rozvrácenou domácnost.

Teprve čtvrtý den se začal Johnův stav nepatrně zlepšovat, ale k vědomí se ještě neprobral. Pouze sem tam zamumlal pár slov, jméno nebo kus věty, který nedával valný smysl, takže Sherlock usoudil, že John stále blouzní.

John si nejspíš přehrával v hlavě jejich nejdramatičtější případy, také zmínil Mary nebo bratry Garridebovy, ale jak a proč si vzpomněl na Sherlockovu dávno mrtvou sestru, detektiv netušil.

Dnes tu u Johnovy postele seděli pátý den, Rosie mu pověděla, co všechno dělala to dopoledne ve školce, Sherlock vykládal, jak se mají včely a teprve když jejich holčička usnula, dovolil si dát najevo své zoufalství. Klekl si k posteli, vzal Johna za ruku a začal: „Prosím Johne, už se prober! Kvůli Rosie, kvůli mně! Když ses do mého života vrátil, byl to nejšťastnější den mého života, už si nedovedu představit, že bych žil bez tebe. Prosím, slibuju, že začnu kupovat mléko a přestanu s těmi nejsmradlavějšími experimenty.“

Jako by v odpověď na detektivovy prosby, John náhle sevřel jeho prsty. Během čtvrt hodiny pak poprvé za posledních pět dnů otevřel oči. Sherlock byl nakonec rád, že Rosie tenhle moment prospala, protože John byl očividně dezorientovaný. Jeho první věta zněla: „Jsi tady!“

„Samozřejmě, kde jinde bych měl být!“

„Takže ti neublížila.“

„Kdo by mi měl ublížit Johne?“ zeptal se Sherlock překvapeně.

„Eurus.“

„Johne, moje sestra je už skoro třicet let mrtvá.“

John svraštil obočí: „Ale Mycroft se nám přece přiznal, že to zfixloval ...“

Sherlock pochopil, že John stále ještě prožívá svůj horečnatý sen a není ve stavu, aby mu to vyvracel. Tak mu jen odhrnul vlasy z čela a zašeptal do ucha: „Pšššt! Všechno je v pořádku. Já i Rosie jsme v pořádku.“

John se na něj slabě usmál a znovu usnul.

Trvalo další dva dny, než dokázal být vzhůru delší dobu a Sherlock ho musel ujisti, že žádná z těch šílených vizí se nestala. Že John jen spletl dohromady jejich nejdivočejší případy, bůh ví proč je proložil šílenou sestrou (která měla tvář jedné bláznivé klientky) a tajným supervězením. A hlavně, že na rozdíl od oné halucinace, si dávno vyjasnili, že se milují a už pět let spolu žijí a před čtyřmi lety se vzali.

Kdyby snad John přece jen měl nějaké pochybnosti, že je tak skvělý scénář vážně pravdivý, seděla na kraji jeho lůžka Rosie, už šestiletá slečna, která Sherlocka oslovovala „papí“.

Následující dva dny měl John řadu návštěv paní Hudsonovou počínaje, přes Harry, Molly s Gregem, Mycrofta až po jejich sussexské přátele.

V půli odpoledne ale návštěvníci vyklidili pole, aby Johna příliš neunavovali a paní Hudsonová vzala Rosie sebou – když se tatínek uzdravoval, byla holčička ochotnější ho opustit. Nakonec zůstal jen Sherlock a doktor mu pokynul, aby se usadil vedle něj na postel.

„Sherlocku? Už jsem ti někdy poděkoval?“

„Prosím tě za co? Jestli myslíš poskytnutí první pomoci, tak to je snad lidská povinnost, ačkoliv připouštím, že jsem byl mimořádně motivovaný ji vykonat a taky šílený hrůzou, že jsem něco z první pomoci vymazal a ta kvůli tomu umřeš.“

„Teda, za tohle ti samozřejmě taky děkuju, ale ta strašná halucinace, co jsem měl … nejhorší na ní nebyly ty výbuchy a vraždy, ale fakt, že jsme si ani v tak extrémní situaci nedokázali říct, co k sobě cítíme. Já tě ponoukal, aby odepsal Ireně … a pak jsem vězel v té studni a měl strach, že pro mě nepřijdeš.

Já v té studni vlastně vězel, tak nějak metaforicky, zalezlý v díře vlastní ignorance, popíral jsem svoje city a bagatelizoval všechno, cos pro mě kdy udělal. A měl jsem všechny důvody se bát, že se na mě vykašleš, že to se mnou vzdáš a necháš mě v tom utopit.

Takže ti musím poděkovat, žes to neudělal, žes mě nepřestal milovat a dal mi tenhle úžasný život.“

„Kdepak Johne, to já děkuju, že tě mám, že mám vás oba. Kdybys to nepřežil, tak se ten Evans nedožil soudu.“

„Ale Sherlocku … co by bylo s Rosie, kdyby tě zavřeli?“ napomenul ho káravě John.

„Vyřešil jsem spousty vražd, pochybuješ, že bych dokázal jednu spáchat tak, aby na mě nepřišli?“

„To si teda dovoluju pochybovat, vzhledem k naší společné historii. Budu radši, když kvůli mně nebudeš muset už nikoho vraždit.“

„A já zas budu radši, když si nebudeš hrát na živý štít.“

„Jinak by ty nůžky vrazil do tebe. A neopovažuj se tvrdit, že by to byla přijatelnější alternativa.“

„Dobře, žádné obětování, umírání a zabíjení. Budeme jeden pro druhého radši žít. Dokud tu budeš pro mě, budu tu já pro tebe!“

„Jo, takhle je to mnohem lepší!“

 

  
see what I'm trying to say is  
you make things  
better  
and no matter what the day is  
if you're here  
it's better  


„Hm, ukradly nám naši písničku!“ zašeptal Sherlock do ucha Johnovi, který si právě opíral hlavu o jeho rameno.

V ploužákovém rytmu šlapali zelí na improvizovaném parketu před hostincem „“U Tygra“.

V Sherlockových očích se tenhle druh pohybu nekvalifikoval jako tanec, což ovšem nevadilo. Tiskli se k sobě a měli natolik upito, že by stejně nějaké vytříbené kreace nebyli schopní.

„Když on nikdo neví, že je naše, lásko.“ zabručel v odpověď John a dál spokojeně tiskl tvář k Sherlockovu saku.

„Napsal to nějakej Tom Baxter a po něm převzala spousta jinejch, je to veřejnej majetek a může na něj tancovat kde kdo. Však tys pro nás napsal náš úplně originální svatební valčík! Víš vůbec, že to příští rok bude ...“

„Deset let! Dovedu být pozoruhodně ignorantský, ale rozhodně jsem nevymazal den, kdy jsem řekl ano největší lásce svého života!“

John zvedl hlavu, aby Sherlocka políbil: „Tohle neříkej před Rosie!“

„V kategorii Erós ani Agapé nemáš konkurenci Johne, to se na mě Rosie nesmí zlobit, ale pokud jde o Storgé, tak v tomhle smyslu je královnou mého srdce ona a určitě to ví.“

Oba se automaticky po své dceři podívali. Poskakovala v tyrkysových drůžičkovských šatech opodál s několika dalšími dětmi a společně imitovali chování dospělých na parketu.

Rosie byla přirozenou vůdkyní zdejší party, což těšilo Sherlocka, který se při vzpomínce na vlastní dětství bál, aby nebyla osamělá. Současně byla velmi citlivá na projevy šikany, což těšilo oba její rodiče, kteří doufali, že se to nezmění ani s jejím nástupem na střední školu už za dva měsíce

„Koho myslíš, že nám jednou přivede na večeři?“ nadhodil John.

„Někoho, kdo jí udělá šťastnou, doufám. Jiné parametry považuji za zbytečné.“ zamumlal Sherlock a začal se zas vlnit do rytmu hudby. Pak se zarazil: „Nechytá tě zas nějaký záchvat úzkoprsosti Johne, že ne?“

„Po tolika letech od chvíle, kdy jsem konečně dostal rozum? Spíš, jsem čekal, že řekneš něco jako – ne násilník, ne kriminálník. Ale jestli to bude holka nebo kluk, na tom mi vážně nezáleží. Ostatně Maud a Sheeně to moc sluší. Jen si říkám, zda to neznamená konec mého příležitostného doktorování. Loni promovala, letos se vdává, ...“

„Jistě jednoho dne dědečkovu ordinaci převezme, ale myslím, že si bude ještě chtít zvýšit kvalifikaci, než se obě rozloučí s Londýnem. Pak budeš třeba už takový dědek, že budeš rád, když tě toho závazku zbaví.“

„Co? Ty máš pocit, že dědkovatím? Byl jsi snad ráno nespokojený s mým výkonem?“

„Naopak! Byl jsem plně a vrcholně uspokojen. Jen sobecky chci, aby sis šetřil síly jen pro mě!“

„Hm, víš, že tě miluju?“

„Hm, ...“ zabručel Sherlock v odpověď a přitiskl si Johna blíž k sobě. Pak si začali oba současně přezpívávat refrén: „ … vidíš, co zkouším říct, že děláš … všechno lepší …. a ať je jaký chce den .. s tebou je … lepší!“

  
Oh the more I talk to you  
I fall in love with  
everything you do  
o-oh  


Shromáždili se všichni sklesle v obýváku. John, Sherlock, Rosie, Wiggins a dvě studentky Barbara a Jill, které měly pronajaté pokoje v patře.

John vytáhl ze skříně lahev, Rosie rozdala skleničky, které její otec následně doplnila jantarovou tekutinou na obvyklé dva prsty – včetně sklenky své dcery, ignorujíc pro dnešek, že jí je teprve šestnáct.

„Tak na paní Hudsonovou!“ pronesli všichni unisono.

„Na nejvíc cool bytnou v celým Londýně!“ dodaly studentky.

„Na tu nejúžasnější ženskou, co jsem kdy poznal.“ pronesl s popotáhnutím Wiggins.

„Na babi!“ připojila se Rosie.

Sherlock otevřel pusu, ale nakonec nic neřekl, snad z obavy, že by ho zradil hlas, tak ho John objal kolem pasu.

 

Nebylo to nijak nečekané, jejich milované domácí bylo dvaadevadesát, už téměř neopouštěla byt a měla velmi slabé srdce. Ale čilý duch a potřeba vládnout svému domu jí neopustily až do posledního dne.

Ještě ráno vypucovala své dvě mladé podnájemnice, že nechaly válet špinavé boty na schodech a ona není žádná jejich hospodyně, aby to po nich uklízela – a Billy taky ne. Ovšem pak Jill pochválila nový sestřih a zavzpomínala na jednoho ze svých bývalých nájemníků. Který byl kadeřník.

Dopoledne strávila s rodinkou Watson-Holmesovou, která – hlavně kvůli ní – trávila tyhle Velikonoce v Londýně, odpoledne si dala čaj se svou kmotřenkou a pak zasedla k televizi, kde běžel její oblíbený pořad. Tam jí také našel v podvečer Billy Wiggins, který jí donesl nákup. Přístroj řval na plné pecky, paní Hudsonová, zabořená do měkkých polštářů, u něj spala tak pokojně, že už jí nikdo nevyruší a Anglie se otřásla ve svých základech.

 

„Co bude dál?“ zeptala se po chvíli ticha Jill.

„Nemusíte se bát. Paní Hudsonová, vždycky zdůrazňovala, že dům nechá nám. A my nemáme důvod něco měnit, takže samozřejmě zůstáváte nahoře v Déčku a ty Billy samozřejmě v Céčku.“

„Eee … jasně, díky, ale tak jsem to nemyslela. Já než se někdy vyžvejknu. Spíš, můžem s něčím pomoct? Ohledně pohřbu a tak?“ vysvětlovala studentka.

„Cokoli bude potřeba, rád zařídím. Byla na mě strašně hodná.“ zabručel Billy a vypadal velmi otřeseně. Ostatně, žil tu téměř patnáct let.

 

Když ho tehdy po Sherlockově předávkování sebrali, zachránila ho před vězením intervence Mycrofta Holmese. Ten si uvědomil Wigginsův potenciál a rozhodl se ho zapřáhnout do svých služeb.

Od té doby Billy míchal substance, kterými britští agenti oblbovali své nepřátele a sem tam provedl chemickou analýzu, jejíž výsledek měl zůstat utajen. A protože takové zaměstnání nemohl provozovat, pokud jeho adresou byl každý měsíc jiný squatt, na Sherlockovu přímluvu byl přijat pod střechu na Baker Street.

Paní Hudsonová z něj zpočátku vůbec nebyla nadšená, ale rychle si ji získal – měl, poněkud překvapivě, daleko větší smysl pro pořádek než Sherlock, nosil jí nákupy a rychle si zapamatoval, pro jaké laskominy má stará dáma slabost.

Béčko zůstalo v držení rodiny Watson-Holmesovy pro jejích příležitostné návštěvy, ale zbylé prostory v domě začala paní Hudsonová pronajímat vysokoškolským studentům – většinou medikům, za které se osobně zaručil Mike Stamford. Nepotřebovala to z finančních důvodů, ale čím byla starší, tím víc jí těšila společnost mladých lidí.

Ne snad, že by jí John, Sherlock a Rosie nechávali samotnou, byla čestným hostem na všechny Vánoce a jiné oslavy, a když jí začalo v posledních letech zmáhat cestování, raději trávili tyhle svátky v Londýně, než aby paní Hudsonovou vynechali. Také rodina Lestradova na ní nezapomínala, dokonce i Mycroft se občas zastavil.

John zavolal tu smutnou zprávu ještě Molly, a když zavěsil, došlo mu že právě zmizelo další vlákno, které je ještě poutalo k Londýnu. Co šel Greg do penze, brával Sherlock případy od Yardu je vzácně a soukromí klienti si zvykli jezdit za ním do Sussexu. Teď už nemají důvod jezdit sem ani na ty svátky.

Sherlock byl velice skleslý a dokud nešli do postele sotva něco řekl. Znal paní Hudsonovou ještě o pár let déle než John a byla pro něj možná mnohem mateřštější figurou než poněkud roztržitá, svou vědeckou prací pohlcená Margot Holmesová.

„Víš, slíbila dům nám, ale možná ho měla nechat Wigginsovi.“ pronesl z ničeho nic.

„Eeee ...“ zareagoval ne zrovna bystře John, dost překvapený takovým směrem manželových úvah.

„My máme jeden druhého, Wigginsovi žádný vztah nevyšel. Kdyby měl na starosti tenhle dům, měl by nějaký dlouhodobý cíl, i na dobu, kdy půjde na odpočinek.“

John se poprvé za celý den zasmál, ano bylo by stylové, kdyby po dámě, která tančila exotické tance a dělala sekretářku drogovému kartelu, se novým majitelem domu číslo 221 jedna stal týpek, co ještě pár let zpátky vařil drogy pro půlku Londýna.

„Tak ho jmenujeme správcem, aby dával na barák pozor během naší časté nepřítomnosti. To mu hodí na krk dostatečnou odpovědnost, aby neměl nějaký černý myšlenky.“

„Johne, už jsem ti někdy řekl, že jsi génius.“

„Rozhodně tím označením v můj prospěch neplýtváš.“

„Ne? Vážně? Přitom, co bych si počal bez svého manžela?“

„Padl bys hladem a únavou uprostřed nějakého experimentu.“

„A mám dovoleno padnout ti teď do náruče?“

„Kdykoliv!“

„Tak mně prosím drž, je mi tolik smutno! Kus mého, kus našeho života je nenávratně pryč a já … já ...“

„Pšššt! Mám tě, držím tě! To bude dobrý!“

„Už jen tím, že tu se mnou jsi, je to lepší!“

 

see what I'm trying to say is  
you make things  
better  
and no matter what the day is  
with you here  
it's better  


„Tak jak vypadám?“ optal se John a Sherlock mu s na oko přísným pohledem přejel rukou po fazoně hnědého manšestrového saka, srovnal mu motýlka, ale jeho výraz zněžněl: „Nádherně! Jako vždycky!“ a políbil ho.

„Hm, nesmíme Rosie uříznout ostudu, když nám chce představit člověka, kterého si hodlá vzít. Tuhle dedukci jsem zvládl i já! Co jiného důležitého by nám asi tak chtěla oznámit během oslavy svých pětadvacátých narozenin?“

„Jen, jestli jsi neměl místo parádního saka raději chystat svůj Sig.“ nadhodil Sherlock. I on měl oblečené sako a k němu svou šestkově modrou košili. Vlasy měl už z větší části šedivé a česal si je tak, aby nebyly znát zvětšující se kouty, ale i on připadal Johnovi stále nádherný.

Pochopitelně byli oba zvědaví, koho si vyvolila jejich dcera,ale John neměl zvláštní obavy. Rosie si doposud v životě vedla velice zdatně, loni promovala ze soudní patologie a nyní získávala první ostruhy pod dozorem „tety“ Molly v Bart s.

„Nečekám, že bych toho nápadníka nebo nápadnici musel honit s pistolí kolem chalupy. Rosie měla až doposud znamenitý vkus. Vlastně jsem měl velice rád Ragnhildu, překvapilo mě, když se rozešly.“

„Nojo, ty jsi měl vždycky slabost pro blondýnky!“ rýpl si Sherlock.

„Přece bych nežárlil na o čtyřicet let mladší přítelkyni naší dcery. Tobě se zase zamlouval Alex, protože máš slabost pro vojáky!“ vrátil mu to s úsměvem John.

„Stejně jsem zvědavý, kdo to bude tentokrát. Neříkej, že ty ne? Nebo jsi to snad už vydedukoval, co?“

„Přiznávám, že Rosie zanechává nejasné signály a jsem zmatený. Viděl jsem na jejím oblečení několikrát, dlouhý popelavě plavý vlast, což by indikovalo, že se k sobě vrátily s Raggi, ale … když tu byla na moje narozeniny, tak jsem z ní cítil Alexovu kolínskou ...“

„Tu značku přece nemusí používat jen on.“ namítl John.

„Ale nemluvila s obzvláštním nadšením ani o nikom novém, takže vyvozuji, že se buď vrátila k Raggi Tjessemové nebo k Alexi Marsdenovi.“

Tihle dva byli Rosiiny poslední dvě vážné známosti, velmi odlišné, ale výrazné osobnosti. Ragnhild byla poloviční Norka, ještě o hlavu menší a o rok mladší než Rosie. Drobná, plavovlasá, mlčenlivá, s dost exotickými rysy a naprosto zažraná do studia neurologie.

Nebýt setkání na koncertu jedné studentské kapely, asi by se s Rosie nikdy neseznámily, ačkoliv chodily na několik stejných přednášek. Nakonec spolu byly téměř tři roky, než se náhle rozhodly „dát si pauzu“.

To na Alexe Marsdena jejich dcera narazila při výuce, doslova. Přes šest stop vysoký, urostlý mladík jí následně pomohl sesbírat popadané poznámky a jako omluvu nabídl pozvání na kafe. Trochu neobvyklé, že se jejich dominantní, někdy téměř panovačná dcera nechala sbalit., ale vydržela to s budoucím příslušníkem protichemické jednotky další dva roky. Dnes se zdálo, že se Rosie rozhoduje, která z těhle velkých lásek bude lepší pro společnou budoucnost.

Johna napadlo, že pokud bude jejich holčička šťastná, vůbec nesejde na tom s kým. Se Sherlockem se dlouho báli, že si při své povaze přivede domů nějaký nevýrazný ocas, kterým bude moct po libosti mávat, ale naštěstí dávala přednost barvitým osobnostem. Přesto John neodolal malé výzvě: „Tak co? Vsadíme se?“

„O to, koho dnes Rosamund přivede na oběd? Hm … a co bude odměna vítěze?“

„Hm, nech mě přemýšlet … kdo vyhraje, bude mít přednost při prvním tanci nevěsty s otcem. Platí?“

„Platí, ale prohraješ Johne, protože jsem si téměř jistý, že Rosie dnes dorazí v doprovodu poručíka Alexandra Marsdena.“

„Fajn, ale mě něco říká, že to bude Raggi Tjessemová!“

Oba věděli, co je kořenem téhle dětinské sázky – podobá se Rosamund víc Johnovi a dá tudíž přednost sherlockovsky komplikované osobnosti, nebo pobrala víc od svého papí a vybere si praktického muže, co ji udrží nohama na zemi?

Sherlock se po Johnovi podíval téměř lítostivě. Byl si jist vítězstvím, protože zatajil před svým manželem jednu důležitou dedukci. Když tu Rosie nedávno byla u příležitosti Sherlockových narozenin, z několika změn v jejím chování vyvodil, že je těhotná – to samozřejmě nevylučovalo přítelkyni, ale byl si jistý, že si Rosie zatím není svého stavu vědoma – a neplánované těhotenství připouštělo pouze partnera opačného pohlaví.

John bude mrzutý, jednak prohraje sázku a pak se bude zlobit sám na sebe, že jako doktor zase nic nepoznal. Sherlock si ale byl jistý, že vyhlídka na vnouče mu rychle spraví náladu. Když nad tím tak detektiv přemýšlel, i on se už těšil a ve svém myšlenkovém paláci začal oprašovat křídlo zasvěcené informacím o malých dětech – vychová si z něj pořádného včelaře!

 

Přišlo jim nedůstojné stát nalepení u okna a vyhlížet, tak se posadili do svých křesel v obýváku, točili prsty a pokukovali po hodinách.

„Na co myslíš? Ze se u toho tak usmíváš.“ vytrhl náhle Sherlocka z úvah jeho manžel.

„Eeeh … na budoucnost.“

„Já zas na uplynulých třicet let. Tak dlouho už se známe.“

„Doufám, že toho nelituješ?“

„Já? Kdepak! Kdyby nás Mike nepředstavil, tak jsem si nejspíš do měsíce vystřelil mozek z hlavy. Nikdy mě nenapadlo, že budu mít milujícího partnera, fungující rodinu a budu naprosto spokojený jako venkovský doktor na čtvrt úvazku.“

„Venkovský doktor, který je náhodou také v první desítce nejprodávanějších britských autorů. Jsem rád, že ses nakonec odhodlal „Nejtěžší dedukci“ sepsat.“

„Já taky, ale neměl bych o čem psát, nebýt tebe. Nelituješ někdy, že jsem nabořil tvůj izolovaný život? Možná jsi mohl být ještě větší detektiv, proslavit se nejen v Londýně, ale po celém světě!“

„No co? Tak jsem nejznámější sussexský včelař.“ uchechtl se Sherlock, ale pak zvážněl: „Jak dlouho myslíš, že bych přežil já, kdybys mi nehlídal záda? … A vím, co chceš říct, že jsem se několikrát ocitl v nebezpečí, protože jsem se tě snažil chránit – ty sis kvůli mně nechal vrazit do břicha zahradnické nůžky, tak myslím, že ve finále jsme si kvit. Hlavní je, že jsem tady, spolu a že budeme ….“ tady se Sherlock zarazil. Málem se prořekl, že budou brzy dědečky, ale zachránil ho zvuk otevíraných dveří a hlasy v chodbě. Rozhodně bude lepší, když se to John dozví až od Rosie.

Oba šediví pánové se nedočkavě vyhrnuli na chodbu, kde jim údivem popadaly čelisti.

Rosamund Mary Watson-Holmesová, pět stop a sedm palců vysoká, na krátko ostříhaná tmavovláska s Johnovýma očima pod rovným, trochu podmračeně vypadajícím obočím, s Maryiným úsměvem a sherlockovsky sarkastickým vyjadřováním tu stála s jednou rukou kolem ramen křehké, severské plavovlásky a druhou kolem pasu urostlého mladého muže s výraznými rysy, narezle kaštanovými vlasy a pronikavě modrýma očima. Ne, u Rosamund se nedalo čekat, že zvolí konvenční řešení.

„Ahoj tati a papí. Jak Raggi tak Alexe už znáte, představovat vás vzájemně nemusím. Ale chci vám říct, že jsme spolu, všichni tři a jak věříme, tak už natrvalo.“

John se se Sherlockem se po sobě podívali a pak se hystericky rozesmáli.

Když se uklidnili, John, vždy ten praktičtější, prohlásil, že je na čase vyrazit k „Tygrovi“ na ten narozeninový oběd.

 

Během krátké cesty přes náves Sherlock celou dobu vrtěl hlavou a mumlal si pro sebe: „Ach, protichůdné stopy! Jsem idiot!“ nebo „Vždycky se něco najde!“

„Tvůj otec je z nás nějak špatný. Popravdě jsem se daleko víc bál reakce doktora Watsona.“ naklonil se Alex k Rosii.

„Klid, on není rozhozený z nás, ale z toho, že se mu to nepodařilo vydedukovat!“

Sherlock se najednou zastavil uprostřed chůze, málem při tom povalil nepřipraveného Johna a vybafl na zamilovanou trojici: „Jste spolu od minulého září!“

„Eee … jo.“

„A proč až teď, Rosie? Přece víš, že jsme tolerantní, že před námi nemusíš nic skrývat.“ pokračoval trochu dotčeně.

„Nešlo o to, že bychom se schovávali pane Holmesi.“ ozvala se na obranu své přítelkyně Raggi: „Ale chápete jistě, že nejsme zrovna standard, potřebovali jsme zjistit, že nám to takhle bude opravdu klapat.“

„Dnes už víme, že ano.“ pokračoval Alex a objal obě své partnerky: „Zkrátka jsme výjimka a kompletní jsme teprve ve třech.“

„A to už je kompletní číslo?“ zeptal se pobaveně John. Sám byl překvapený, jak klidně polyamorické plány své dcery bere, on, který měl kdysi problém sám sobě přiznat, že je bisexuál.

„No, rozšíření na čtyři už je na dohled.“ usmála se Rosie: „A tady pro papího to není žádná novinka. Nechápu, jak to pokaždý děláš. Vždycky na to přijdeš první! U tety Molly, u Maud, Dev, ... dokonce pokud se nepletu, tak když máma čekala mě, poznal jsi to první! Já sama to vím jistě teprve týden.“

„Zkrátka pozoruji. A jak zapadá těhotenství do vašich životních plánů?“

„No, přišlo trochu dřív, než jsme čekali, ale stejně rodinu chceme!“ ozval se Alex.

„Mám jako důstojník stálý příjem, Raggi má po promoci slíbené místo v týmu doktora Mittanyho, takže budeme mít z čeho žít až Rosie nastoupí na mateřskou.“

„A předpokládám, že z bytu na Baker Street nás nevykážete.“ dodala Rosie.

To už stáli před vchodem do hostince, tak diskuzi na chvíli přerušili.

Teprve když si objednali – Sherlockovi neušlo, že Alex si bezděčně vybral stejné pivo jako John, rozhovořili se zas o jejich rodinných plánech.

„Víte, že lidi budou mluvit?“

„Copak někdy dělali něco lepšího?“ ušklíbla se Rosie.

„Lidi jsou pokrytci! To je pořád řečí o pravé rodině, ale že se polovina manželství rozvádí a ve výsledku má každé druhé díte různé náhradní matky, otce, zástupy takzvaných strýčků.“ ušklíbla se Ragnhild: „Třeba moje máma byla čtyřikrát vdaná, s žádným svým sourozencem nemám společné příjmení!“

„Můj ocet mámu celý život podváděl, většinou se svými sekretářkami, někdy i s jejími kamarádkami.“ zabručel Alex.

„No a já mám vlastně taky tři rodiče a nezdá se, že by mi to psychicky nějak uškodilo. Vzala jsem si od každého to nejlepší.“ roztáhla rty do širokého úsměvu Rosie

„Takže z tebe vyrostla dokonalá, manipulativní, nebezpečně inteligentní potvora.“ ocenil svou dceru John.

„To mi připomíná! Jsme první nebo jste se už vyoutovali i dalším rodičům?“ otázal se věcně Sherlock.

„No, měli jste být první, ale moje máma nás nedávno jaksi přistihla v kompromitující situaci – a je s tím celkem v pohodě.“ konstatovala poněkud rozpačitě Raggi.

„No, vyjádřila se, že jako spermabanka jsem dobrej.“

„Ona je zahořklá vůči chlapům, neřeš!“ položila Alexovi chlácholivě ruku na paži plavovláska.

„Naši si necháváme na konec. Netuším, jak se k tomu postaví máti, ale otci se to zamlouvat nebude, je to konzervativní pokrytec – člověk může zahýbat jak je ctěná libost, ale na povrchu musí mít naleštěnou rodinku. Možná mě vydědí, ale s tím počítám. Nejde mi o jeho souhlas, jen mu to oznámím.“ pravil zachmuřeně mladý poručík.

„Vy dva jste vlastně jediná normální, šťastná a fungující manželská dvojice mezi našimi rodiči, víte?“ vysvětlovala Raggi: „Proto nám záleží hlavně na vašem názoru.“

„No, asi takhle. Nebudeme předstírat, že jste nás nezaskočili. Ani Sherlock to nedokázal vydedukovat a to je co říct.“ uchechtl se John.: „Ale pro nás je důležitější, abyste spolu byli šťastní a vytvořili dobré prostředí pro toho špunta, co je na cestě, než abyste zapadali do nějakých škatulek.“

„A vy vypadáte, že jste si dobře rozmysleli, do čeho jdete.“ usmál se Sherlock: „A také připouštím, že se mi oba velice zamlouváte a sám bych nevěděl, jesti mít raději za snachu vás, slečno Tjessemová nebo za zetě vás pane Marsdene.“

„Vlastně je to pro nás důkaz, že jsme výchovu Rosie celkem zvládli. Jako dcera zběhlé agentky, na adrenalinu závislého vojáka a poněkud ztřeštěného detektivního konzultanta ...“

„A včelaře!“

„ … a ztřeštěného včelaře, sotva může být průměrná. Ale jsme rádi, že se toho nebojíš Rosie, za nic se neschováváš a hodláš žít život tak, jak to pasuje tobě, ne abys uspokojila druhé.“

„Jak papí vždycky říká: normálnost se přeceňuje!“

„Takže ta vaše Watson-Holmes-Tjessem-Marsdenovic rodinka má naše požehnání a až se vrátíme do chalupy na dort, tak na to bouchneme šampus!“

„Ten dort jsme sice neobjednali nijak velký, ale pět porcí z něj vždycky nakrájíme.“ dodal Sherlock a pak se konečně pustili do oběda.

 

Když se za hodinu na to loudali zpátky k domku, nechali John se Sherlockem mladí jít vpředu a s uspokojením pozorovali, jak se k sobě mají.

„Myslím, že právě jim to bude klapat.“

„Taky mám ten dojem.“

„Ale víš, že mě to dojalo?“

„Stává se z tebe na starý kolena pěkná citlivka, sociopate jeden! Dojalo tě, že budeš dědečkem nebo že Rosie definitivně opouští rodný hnízdo?“

„Oboje, ale ze všeho nejvíc mě dojalo, že jsem se dopracoval do stavu, kdy někomu sloužím jako arbitr a pozitivní vzor v oblasti partnerských vztahů! Ze všech lidí na světě zrovna já!“ Sherlockovi se vážně leskly oči a zadrhl se mu hlas.

„A … a to všechno … díky tobě Johne!“ detektiv si musel sundat brýle, aby si hřbetem ruky otřel slzy.

John se zastavil a svého manžela objal: „No tak, ta stará královno dramatu! Vždyť tys mě rozbrečel taky. Copak si myslíš, že mě někdy napadlo, že budu po propuštění z armády ještě k něčemu dobrej?

Já už jsem to jako manžel jednou pěkně zvoral a byl jsem na nejlepší cestě podělat to i jako táta. A že jsem pro ty naše mladý vzor hodnej následování, je hlavně tvoje zásluha!“

„Máš pravdu Johne, dokázali jsme to spolu!“

„Protože se milujeme! Už třicet let.“

„Ale není to ta samá láska, změnila se.“

„Jasně, my jsme se taky změnili, z mladejch bláznů, připravenejch jeden pro druhýho zařvat, jsou dva starý blázni, co jsou vděčný za každej další společnej den!“

„A není to takhle lepší?“

„Mnohem lepší!“

  
Our love has changed  
it's not the same  
and the only way to say it  
is say it  
it's better

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení a těším se na Vaše názory a postřehy!


End file.
